The son of the witch
by smilingBear
Summary: En una remota época, antes que toda la vegetación fuera reemplazada por gigantescos edificios, carreteras y contaminación. En donde aún existía la magia, o eso se creía. Un reino prohibió todo contacto con ésta sin ninguna razón aparente. Muchos secretos se ocultan en este vasto lugar, y un joven caballero esta dispuesto a averiguarlos a pesar de las consecuencias.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

.

.

.

_Un pequeño vistazo al pasado de nuestros protagonistas..._

Corría desesperado por aquel camino de tierra que se había estrechado con el pasar de los años al no ser utilizado. El pequeño, de tal vez unas ocho primaveras, llevaba en una de sus manos un ramo de flores blancas, un tanto maltratadas por el duro agarre que ejercía el infante sobre ellas.

Se detuvo delante de un gran roble.

«Ya... ya pase por aquí, ¿no?»pensó el menor frustrado. «No estoy perdido... ¡No estoy perdido!»gritó mentalmente para echarse a correr nuevamente.

Todo se había visto más fácil en su cabeza: Entrar al bosque, recoger las flores y salir de ahí.

Fue fácil evitar a los guardias que custodiaban los alrededores del bosque, su estatura le dio una gran ventaja. Encontrar aquellas plantas fue más complicado. Eran muy escasas y hacía mucho tiempo desde que había venido con su madre, también a escondidas, así que solo conservaba una vaga noción del camino a seguir. Para cuando dio con las tan ansiadas plantas ya había comenzado a descender la noche.

Y ahora ahí estaba, nuevamente corriendo en dirección incierta. No podía gritar por ayuda, no debía, o los guardias podrían oírlo, quizás no, pero en primer lugar el no debería estar en ese sitio.

El bosque está prohibido.

El bosque, aquel lugar con enormes y frondosos árboles, animales salvajes y en el cual, sin duda, estaba perdido. Pero más aterrador que los mismos animales y la cegadora oscuridad que vendría con la llegada del anochecer, era que aquel sitio era de _ellas. _Ese es el territorio de las brujas... o lo era. Esas horribles mujeres de edad desconocida, pero según lo que había escuchado tenían más de 100 años, con piel flácida, uñas tan largas y gruesas como los colmillos de un feroz animal. Una voz que puede llegar a embelesar tus sentidos y hacer que te pierdas a ti mismo. Sus amigos le contaron que secuestraban a los niños para quitarles la juventud y vivir eternamente. Eran personas muy malas que causaban daño sin ninguna razón aparente y por lo cual eran perseguidas por el reino. Según el propio vocero del rey, las brujas y hechiceras habían sido erradicadas del reino y el honorable rey se encargaría personalmente de que las cosas siguieran así.

Pero no hay que fiarse. Los rumores dicen que aun deambulan por el reino, que realizan trabajos clandestinamente y maldicen aquellos que, según ellas, se lo merecen.

Pero él era un chico valiente. Y por su madre lo sería aún más.

Su madre había caído grave en cama. Su padre cuidaba de ella, ya que se desempeñaba como médico de la corte. Él quería ayudar, quería que su mamá se recuperara pronto y volviera a sonreír, pero estando solo en la habitación mirándola fijamente no aportaba nada el estado de ésta. Así que, con esta determinación en mente, decidió ir a por aquellas flores, las favoritas de su madre, aunque tuviera que ir a ese horrible lugar.

Aunque ahora, quizás, se arrepentía... y mucho.

Corría con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas piernas poseían, desesperado por encontrar la salida de ese lugar. En su afán por llegar a su hogar no vio la gran raíz que sobresalía en el suelo.

Cayó estrepitosamente. Azoto su rostro contra la tierra húmeda y piedrecillas. Se mantuvo así, acostado boca abajo por unos minutos. Se levantó lentamente hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus rodillas. El ramo de flores yacía a un costado de él, al ver esto sus ojos, de un bello y raro color agua marina comenzaron a inundarse. Ya no aguantaba más. La noche había caído en todo su esplendor, el frío del invierno ya iniciaba a hacer mella en él. Su presente estaba arruinado y él estaba ahí, sólo y perdido. Seguramente nadie lo encontraría, seguramente lo devorarían los animales salvajes... o peor aún, lo encontraría una de ellas.

Ante aquel pensamiento el menor no pudo más y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

—Hey, ¿por qué lloras?

—Por-que estoy per-dido, t-tengo mucho frío y-y ha-ambre... —el hipo que producían sus sollozos no dejaban que hablara con fluidez —. ¡Y no quiero ir con las brujas! —continuó llorando, pero esta vez más fuerte.

De un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio. El pequeño giro su cabeza con miedo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz de hace unos minutos atrás.

Ahí, apoyado sobre un gran árbol estaba una figura alta que el niño no podía distinguir por la oscuridad del lugar. Poco a poco la figura comenzó acercarse al menor. El niño pudo distinguir que se trataba de un hombre.

—En primer lugar no deberías llorar tan fuerte, eres presa fácil —dijo el hombre con un tono de burla.

El nuevo personaje se detuvo a una distancia prudente del infante, quien ahora podía deducir que aquella persona podría ser joven, solo por su voz ya que el tipo usaba una capucha que cubría casi por completo su rostro.

»Además, mocoso, ¿por qué estás en el bosque?

Instintivamente el niño miro las pobres flores en el suelo, las cuales estaban tan destruidas que ya ni flores parecían. El mayor fijó su mirada en aquellas plantas —. ¿Eran para tu novia? —comento con sarcasmo y una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios. El niño fijo sus ojos en el contrario y lo escudriño de arriba hasta abajo. Lo poco que se le veía de piel al hombre, que era sus labios y barbilla, se notaba una tez pálida y joven. Sus ropas eran bastantes simples: camisa blanca, pantalón grisáceo y botas largas cafés. Excelente. El tipo no era un guardia y, obviamente, no era una bruja. El pequeño se tranquilizó ante esto pero de inmediato recordó el comentario del otro. Frunció el ceño con clara molestia y se dirigió al hombre.

—Son para mi mamá —contesto con fuerza. Finalmente se levantó del suelo, sacudió sin mucho cuidado sus pantalones y con su antebrazo intento quitar la tierra que se pegó en su rosto, y se movió un poco para recoger el presente y acomodarlo lo más que pudo —. Son sus favoritas... —dijo bajando el tono de su voz a un susurro poco audible —. Mamá está muy enferma y... papá me dijo que... ella podría...

El semblante del joven cambio completamente, gesticulando una mueca indescriptible para luego pasar a serio —. En ese estado no te sirven de mucho, ¿verdad? —ahora el menor lo miraba con un gran signo de interrogación en su mirada —. Tsk... Sé donde crecen —dijo señalando con su dedo índice las flores —. Te acompañare... si quieres —finalizo con desinterés.

Los grandes ojos del niño se iluminaron cual estrella de media noche y afirmo con un efusivo movimiento de cabeza. El joven dio la media vuelta y comenzó su andar entre la hierba, por un camino que no existía. El infante corrió tras de él un poco preocupado, su cabecita empezó a trabajar y su boca no pudo mantenerse cerrada.

—Oye... —dijo tratando de llamar la atención del mayor —¿Por qué estás en el bosque? ¿También estas perdido? ¿No deberíamos ir por el sendero? ¿Y si encontr-...

—¡Ya cállate, mocoso! —gritó con evidente frustración mientras se volteaba para verlo.

Retomó su camino dejando a un shockeado pequeño, que espabilo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió nuevamente para no ser dejado atrás. Después de caminar durante un largo rato en completo silencio, el mayor detuvo su andar, se puso a un lado del improvisado camino y dejo el paso libre al menor, señalando un lugar un poco más adelante.

—Vamos mocoso —dijo un poco impaciente.

—Mi nombre es Eren, no _mocoso_ —refutó el menor frunciendo el ceño.

Sin esperar respuesta del mayor, se apresuró a atravesar los arbustos que tenía en frente y que obstruían su visión del paisaje. Lo que le esperaba del otro lado fue como salido de un cuento de hadas. Un amplio claro, completamente libre de árboles a excepción del gran _roble _ que reposaba justo en medio del lugar. En la base de este se hallaba una casa de madera, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, se veía un tanto maltratada por el paso de las estaciones pero aun así parecía que podría resistir un par de inviernos más. Todo el resto del lugar estaba tapizado con esa flor tan anhelada por el niño. Cada planta tenía una cierta cantidad de flores, lo que la hacía parecer un ramo por sí solo. Cada flor tenía cinco pétalos y poseía el bello color de la nieve. Para completar la escena, la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, haciendo resaltar aún más el blanco suelo. Era verdaderamente hermoso.

—Cierra la boca —comento el joven cuando estuvo a su lado.

Con eso el menor volvió a la realidad, parpadeo varias veces cuando una idea cruzo fugaz por su mente. Su rostro se llenó con un dejo de miedo y por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos. El mayor se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y se colocó en cuclillas sin moverse de su lugar.

—No te asustes —dijo señalando la casa —. Está abandonada hace un par de años.

Miro a su alrededor, eran solo ellos dos, no había nada ni nadie de quien temer, entonces el pequeño lo miro, lo miro fijamente ¿Por qué confiaba en ese extraño? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre o había visto su rostro. _La capucha_. Un extraño sentimiento lo recorrió, sus pies se movieron por si solos, sus manos se acercaron a la capucha del mayor e intento quitarla. El mayor reacciono rápidamente y cual resorte se puso de en pie.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto un tanto irritado.

—Yo... Lo siento... —contesto bajando la mirada.

—Como sea, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer —el niño asintió en modo de afirmación —. Bien... apresúrate y coge lo que necesites.

El pequeño levanto la mirada y se encamino hacia el sector más cercano en donde se encontraban las flores. Se arrodillo tratando de no aplastar las demás plantas y corto las que le parecieron más bellas.

—¿Sabe...? —Habló el menor sin mirarlo, temiendo a ser reprendido de nuevo —¿Sabe cómo se llaman estas flores?.

El mayor lo miraba desde su lugar sin inmutarse —_Helleborus niger —_contesto esperando la respuesta del niño, quien se volteó con una cara de total confusión ante las palabras del joven y este solo mostró una sonrisa de medio lado —. ¿Qué? —pregunto divertido.

—Ahm... Jelbu... Jel... ¿Algún nombre más fácil? —dijo con un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas por no poder pronunciar las palabras y con una pequeña sonrisa por los nervios.

—_Eléboro_ —avanzo hasta quedar junto a su acompañante y se acuclillo junto a él, corto la flor más grande que vio y la coloco frente al menor —.También se le conoce como _Rosa de Navidad_ o _Rosa de Noel... ¿_Está mejor así?

—¡Sí! —grito el menor. Su madre estaría muy contenta.

Ambos continuaron cortando las flores en silencio. Uno sin mucho interés y el otro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El mayor tomo uno de los bordes de su capa y la rasgó para obtener una fina tira de tela y con la cual ató el ramo para que este no se desarmara. Al terminar el arreglo, el infante lo sostenía con ambas manos y lo observaba maravillado.

—Gracias... Señor... ehm... —dijo mirando al mayor que aún estaba a su altura.

—Levi.

—Levi... —repitió el pequeño un poco avergonzado pero feliz.

—Bien. —El joven se levantó y frunció el ceño al notar sus manos sucias por la tierra —. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa mocoso —sacudió un poco sus manos y coloco una sobre la cabeza del menor, quien se sonrojo por el contacto pero no se alejó —. _Sleeps[1]_... —susurró.

—Señor Levi... ? —el menor estaba confundido al no entender lo que el mayor dijo y de un momento a otro una agradable sensación de calidez invadió su cuerpo, sus parpados pesaban y sus piernas empezaron a temblar —. Le-vi... —el mencionado lo sujetó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y lo tomo en sus brazos.

Admiro el tranquilo rostro del ahora durmiente niño. Su respiración acompasada y su boca ligeramente abierta provocaban una agradable y cálida sensación en su interior. Levanto una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del menor y la pellizco con un poco de fuerza, al comprobar que no despertaría alzo la mirada buscando algo entre la oscuridad.

—Farlan.

—¿Si? —un joven apareció de la nada a las espaldas de quien lo llamo. Tenía la tez clara, cabello corto y color castaño claro, más alto que el contrario y sus ojos eran color avellana. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta, unos pantalones de tela y estaba descalzo.

—Llévalo al borde del bosque —se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al recién llegado —. Déjalo lo más cerca posible de los guardias —le entrego al niño, quien aún sostenía el ramo.

—Entendido —tomando al niño entre sus brazos estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera... —el joven de la capucha tomo el ramo de flores con ambas manos y acerco su rostro a ellas inspirando su aroma _—I hope you recover soon[2]_... —un aire de polvillo color oro envolvió el regalo y tal como apareció se desvaneció y lo devolvió a su dueño —. No te atrevas a decir nada —amenazo al otro quien contenía una pequeña risa.

—No te preocupes, soy una tumba —dijo no logrando contener la risilla.

—Ya vete maldito perro —siseo con un ademan de su mano —. Y ponte algo de ropa, salvaje. —el contrario contesto con una nueva risa que esta vez no oculto.

_Y ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada..._

_Un detalle que deben tener en cuenta antes de despedirnos, mis queridos, el ser humano siempre tiene algún motivo personal para actuar. Son pocos los que realmente no poseen alguno, y otros pocos a los que solo les basta un "porque yo quiero"._

_._

_._

_._

[1]Duerme.

[2]Espero que te recuperes pronto.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Y gracias por leer hasta el final.<p>

Ésta es una temática que tenía muchas ganas de leer con los personajes de snk, pero nunca vi ninguno (si alguien conoce alguno me avisa!). Por esto decidí escribirlo... y siendo sincera es la primera vez que escribo un fic así que me gustaría saber su opinión.

Esta historia abarcara a casi todos los personas de snk pero se centrará en Eren y Levi... y quizá más adelante le cambie el rating a M.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora... contestaré cualquier duda c:


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. Me han hecho muy feliz. Espero llenar sus expectativas y no aburrirlos c:

Otra cosa... lamento si me demoro en actualizar pero como dije soy nueva en esto de escribir y por esto soy muy lenta... escribo como dos lineas por hora, sin mentir jajajaja pero con motivación e inspiración ¡lo podemos lograr!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

.

.

.

_Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches._

_Debería comenzar por presentarme como es debido, pero no lo haré, sabrás mi nombre y procedencia, pero todo a su tiempo, no desesperes._

_Por ahora deberás conformarte con saber mi rol: Seré quien narre esta particular historia._

_Como podrás notar te he relatado un pequeño acontecimiento de un pasado muy lejano, pero sin duda de suma importancia. ¿Un encuentro necesario? Quizá. Después de todo, la confianza necesita de una pequeña base para crecer._

_Permíteme adelantarme un par de años después de ocurrido este acontecimiento. ¿Es necesario? No, pero no deseo aburrirte. Sin embargo, te contare aquello que necesitas saber, pero como dije: todo a su tiempo._

_¡Oh! Una última cosa, perdón si interrumpo mi relato para dar mis propios comentarios de cuando en vez, pero a veces no puedo controlar mis propios impulsos..._

Érase una era perdida, de cuyo tiempo no puedo recordar, ni quiero a decir verdad. Un gran reino pasa por tiempos difíciles por culpa del crudo inviernos y uno que otro asunto. Su gente a pesar de todo intenta salir a flote.

La guerra con el pueblo vecino ha terminado hace un año. Una guerra que nunca debió comenzar, pero la avaricia de unos cuantos al parecer es más grande que el sentido común. El reino de Sina, a pesar de ostentar grandes riquezas, amplias y productivas tierras con recursos naturales ilimitados, buscaban más. Los hombres y mujeres que ocupaban el gobierno de aquel reino no lograban saciar sus apetitos mundanos, por lo que vieron en el reino de Rose una mina de oro en la que ansiaban colocar sus garras.

Pero Rose no se quedó dormido en los laureles para dejar que otro reino tomara lo que con tiempo y esfuerzo habían construido. El monarca de este reino era Rhodes Reiss. Físicamente no era un hombre de temer, de estatura media y robusto, cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y un bigote adornaba su rostro. Además de las ojeras que ya eran parte de él. De carácter tranquilo y cortes, pero como muchos seres humanos, en ciertas situaciones, prefiere velar por sus intereses que por el bien común. Demos gracias que esta no sea la ocasión, ya que si bien su reino nunca atacó al contrario directamente, siempre se defendieron. Rhodes sabía que una guerra declarada sería un desastre para todos ya que daría pie para que otros reinos se involucran y comenzara una masacre sin sentido, y que finalizaría solo cuando aquellos que empezaron se vieran satisfechos.

Para su suerte, o quizás no tanta, bandidos habían aprovechado la situación para realizar sus fechorías en los pueblos aledaños a Sina. Era solo por una cuestión de beneficios ya que estos pueblos poseían más que otros. Como consecuencia causaron desastres y a su vez migraciones hacia el reino vecino, en su mayoría mujeres y niños. Con estos refugiados Rose recupero la población perdida por los constantes ataques, incluso elevo un poco más en número.

Ante esta situación, que fue lo que ante sus ojos rebalso la copa, el pueblo de Sina se alzó ante su gobernante y sus fieles y codiciosos súbditos, provocando así una revolución que derroco al monarca y en su lugar tomo el trono un hombre justo y paciente elegido por el pueblo: Dalliz Zacklay. El nuevo gobernante de Sina era un hombre bajo y de edad, la expresión dura de su rostro deja ver la experiencia que la vida le ha otorgado. Tenía su cabello completamente cano al igual que la barba y bigote. Con esta persona a la cabeza de Sina la paz volvió poco a poco. Con el nuevo gobierno, Sina afianzo lazos con Rose y firmando un par de tratados pasaron a ser aliados. De aquellos que se fueron al reino de Rose pocos volvieron ya que habían comenzado una nueva vida y estaban cómodos y contentos.

En el reino de Rose, a causa de la guerra, los soldados que se encargaban de proteger y resguardar las tierras habían disminuido considerablemente, muchos fallecidos en acción y otros quedaron incapacitados para seguir cumpliendo su deber, dejando en su lugar jóvenes con poca experiencia pero gran pasión para realizar sus tareas. Incluso se llegó a incluir mujeres en las filas de la milicia. Esto último solo se logró gracias a la intervención de la única hija de Rhodes; Historia Reiss, quien argumento que frente a otra hipotética guerra sus fuerzas no podrían proteger el reino, por lo que comenzaron a entrenar a hombres y mujeres por igual.

Retomando nuestra historia; Hoy se celebraría una conmemoración por el término de la batalla hace ya un año. El gobernante de Sina fue invitado al castillo de Rose con este motivo. Cuando el rey Zacklay llego a las afueras de la propiedad de los Reiss fue interceptado y escoltado a la sala de conferencias del castillo de los Reiss por una muchacha de cabello lacio y corto hasta los hombros, ojos rasgados y tes clara, finos y femeninos rasgos pero un firme paso al caminar, llevaba la armadura de un caballero de Rose, que destaca una capa color verde musgo sobre sus hombro, la cual tenía el estandarte del reino al que pertenece bordado. La joven dejo al rey y a sus hombres frente a una gran puerta de madera finamente tallada y esta fue abierta por dos hombres que yacían a cada lado. El interior de esta sala estaba repleta de personas, que por las vestimentas que utilizaban, se entendían que pertenecían a la alta sociedad de Rose.

—¡Zacklay! —Saludó el rey Rhodes al recién llegado, estrechando su mano —. Por favor, dile a tus hombres que se relajen y se acomoden. ¡Es una celebración hombre! —rió mientras palmeaba la espalda del canoso.

El hombre, aun con un semblante serio indico a sus caballeros que se dispersaran, sin olvidar su deber: proteger a su rey. Rhodes dirigió su vista a la salida y le indico a la soldado que se retirara.

La fiesta continúo, la muchacha, que se había quedado en la puerta esperando órdenes, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Cruzo unos cuantos pasillos, algunos adornados con pinturas y telares otras tan desnudos como un recién nacido. Llego a la entrada principal del castillo, donde la esperaban un par de soldados sobre sus caballos.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó uno de los caballeros que sostenía las riendas de un caballo sin jinete —. Apresúrate, es cambio de guardia.

La joven dio un par de zancadas y llego junto al caballo que le pertenecía, tomando las riendas y montando con gran agilidad. Iniciaron una cabalgata hacia las afueras de la fortaleza, atravesando las grandes murallas que se alzaban por lo menos unos diez metros de altura, pasaron por el gran poblado construido al rededor del castillo de la familia real, siguieron por un sendero de tierra que atravesaba un gran campo, pasaron por las ruinas de un pueblo abandonado y continuaron por un camino que se había demarcado por los mismos hombres del reino que realizaban hace un par de años aquel mismo recorrido.

Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman para ser más específicos, desmonto al animal y, tomando las riendas de este, fue hacía uno de sus compañeros que resguardaban _ese_ lugar, tal como lo hacían los demás caballeros que venían con ella.

Se acercó a un joven que, al igual que ella, portaba orgulloso la armadura de Rose. Era un chico bastante alto, de piel bronceada y cabello marrón, el cual se mantenía corto hasta la nuca y desordenado. Lo más destacable de su rostro eran esos enorme ojos de una raro color agua marina. El joven contestaba al nombre de Eren Jaeger.

—Hey, Mikasa —saludó el joven castaño que se hallaba frente a ella.

—Eren —contestó ella. Eren le sonrió.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? —preguntó en un tono bastante irónico.

La chica volteo el rosto con irritación —. No puedo creo que celebren semejante estupidez... estamos en pleno invierno, a la gente le falta alimento y pasan frío... y ellos... —Mikasa exhaló con fuerza tratando de calmarse. Eren solo pudo reír al notar la honestidad de la mujer —. ¿Dónde está Armin? —dijo cambiando de tema y buscando al aludido con la mirada.

—Armin y Hanji aún no han vuelto, los nervios me están matando —comentó Eren borrando su sonrisa para fruncir el ceño y voltear para mirar a sus espaldas —. Realmente voy a entrar si no aparecen pronto...

—No puedes —refutó Mikasa cortante —. No debes —continuo al ver que Eren volteó a verla, aún con su ceño fruncido —. El bosq-...

—El bosque está prohibido, ya lo sé —le quito las palabras de la boca —. Pero ellos...

—Ellos estarán bien —trato de reconfortar al otro —. Además ellos tienen permiso solo por ser ayudantes de papá.

Eren entorno los ojos. Eso ya lo sabía, pero era imposible no preocuparse por su amigo, después de todo era el bosque de lo que estaban hablando. Aquel lugar que desde que él tiene memoria es custodiado por caballeros. Alguna razón tendría que haber.

_Pero eso tú ya lo sabes. ¿No?_

Volteo la vista para ver de nueva cuenta aquel lugar: Grandes árboles de diversos tipos y alturas se entre mezclaban con arbustos, maleza, hierbas, helechos y una cantidad inimaginable de flora para él, que solo podía hallarse en ese lugar. Por esa razón su padre, quien se esmeraba por vislumbrar las propiedades curativas de cada una, había enviado a la señorita Hanji y Armin en busca de éstas.

Eso sucedió por la madrugada, ahora las nubes ocultaron la débil luz del astro en el cielo y, aun así, la tenue iluminación que daba indicaba que estaba pronto a oscurecer por completo. El viento soplaba dejando que el frío acaparara su rostro.

Un recuerdo.

Su mirada se encontró con el musgo de los arboles una vez más, una voz inundo sus pensamientos, un rostro escondido en la oscuridad, una sensación calidad... Un sueño quizás...

Un grito.

Un grito de ayuda lo saco de sus pensamientos, provenía del bosque. Todos se giraron, la llamada venia del interior del lugar. La sangre se les heló. Todos los rostros estaban pálidos. El miedo pudo expandirse con agilidad por todos los presentes. Nadie intentó investigar.

_Cobardes._

Otro grito se escuchó, ahora más claro y cerca. Esta vez pudo notarse cansancio y algo de molestia en el tono de voz.

—¡¿Es qué no me van a ayudar?! —gritó con desespero la mujer que cargaba a un chico rubio. Ambos sin la mencionada vestimenta de los caballeros, porque ellos no lo eran. Eran los enviados por el padre de Eren, Armin y Hanji.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —Eren fue el primero en espabilar, corrió a socorrer a la mujer quien, una vez fuera del boscoso lugar tendió al chico que cargaba en el suelo —. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —articuló un poco nervioso y estupefacto al ver que a su amigo le costaba respirar.

—Una serpiente —contesto ella tratando de recuperar el aliento —Fue como hace dos horas, necesitamos regresar, ¡Ahora!

Mikasa ayudo a Hanji a incorporarse y subir a su caballo para luego ayudar a Eren a subir al joven inconsciente. Pero este ya había asegurado al rubio en su caballo y estaba montando lo más rápido que lo dejaron los pequeños espasmos que tenía por el miedo de que algo le pasara a su mejor amigo, Armin Arlert.

Armin Arlert tenía 19 años al igual que sus compañeros. Siempre destaco por su fascinación por la naturaleza y su gran inteligencia, que compensaba el físico que no la permitía sobresalir mucho entre los demás. Era bajo y delgado, por eso la mujer había podido cargar con él con gran facilidad. Su cabello, con un corte melena, era liso, rubio y enmarcaba su rostro, en el cual resaltaban un par de expresivos y temerosos ojos azules que de momento permanecían cerrados.

Se preparaban para emprender su camino cuando la joven pelinegra se interpuso en su camino.

—Iré con ustedes —sentenció Mikasa tomando uno de los animales sin dueño.

—No puedes —refutó Eren —. No puedes abandonar tus responsabilidades, Mikasa...

—Él estará bien —intervino Hanji con una sonrisa —tengo el antídoto en la sala de investigación —posó su mirada en Armin y luego en Eren —. Debemos apresurarnos.

Ambos tomaron las riendas de sus respectivos sementales e iniciaron una desenfrenada carrera en dirección a los dominios de la familia Reiss.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al castillo la luz tenue del ocaso ya se había extinguido por completo, dejando paso a un cielo de tono grisáceo con manchas color vino a causa de las nubes que lo cubrían. Eren pudo distinguir el sonido de la música proveniente desde el interior de la fortaleza, que gracias a sus gruesas paredes podía mitigar el bullicio que se producía por la gran e innecesaria celebración.<p>

Ignorando todo, bajó con sumo cuidado a su amigo y con ayuda de Hanji logró colocarlo en sus espaldas de manera rápida. Subió las escaleras que daban con la entrada y un tanto desesperado, serpenteo por los pasillos hasta unas escaleras en forma de espiral que conocía de memoria, después de todo había ido con su padre innumerables veces.

Llegando a su destino espero que la mujer abriera la puerta y le dejara el paso libre. Ingresó sin permiso y depositó a Armin en una cama, que solo constaba de un colchón y una sábana sobrepuesta, que se ubicada en la pared del fondo de la gran habitación.

—Bien, ahora fuera —dijo Hanji tomando unos frascos con líquidos viscosos en su interior y una gran sonrisa —. Nuestro paciente necesita tranquilidad —miró al chico que no podía quedarse quieto —y tú necesitas ocupar tu energía.

Eren la miro incrédulo ante su petición. ¿Dejar a su amigo solo? Y ¿En estas condiciones? Frunció el ceño y abrió la bocota para reclamar —¡Apapap! —exclamó Hanji antes que Eren pudiera decir una sola queja —He dicho fuera. —Con un gesto de sus manos y un audible "chu chu" no le quedo de otra que hacer caso.

La mujer, quien portaba el nombre de Hanji Zoe, era estudiante y la ayudante principal de su padre. No conoce su origen, pero sabe que no pertenece directamente al reino de Rose, nunca ha escuchado su edad pero aparenta ser joven. Tienen aproximadamente la misma altura, un color de piel similar. Su cabello es largo y atado en una coleta alta, es color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos que son protegidos por una especie de anteojos aferrados a su cabeza. Siempre con una sonrisa, curiosa y apasionada por lo que hace. Estas cualidades captaron la atención de su padre. Pero éste mismo ha dicho que no puede soportar las largas conversiones con la mujer. Nadie puede en realidad. Armin es la única excepción, ya que adora llenar su cabeza con información nueva.

Eren confiaba en las capacidades y el conocimiento de Hanji lo suficiente como para confiarle el bienestar de su mejor amigo, por lo que suspiro y se retiró del lugar.

Al salir de la habitación se fijó que no oía la música, debía ser porque estaba un tanto alejado de la sala de conferencias. Entonces decidió realizar guardia por ahí, a pesar de que sus labores ya habían terminado por el día, pues no quería volver a su hogar hasta estar seguro que su amigo se pondría bien.

Caminó en busca del patio interior que albergaban esas grandes murallas. Cuando lo encontró se recargo sobre el grueso barandal de piedra para contemplarlo. Era un sitio con forma cuadrara, cubierto por hierba y unas cuantas matas de flores de varios colores que, por la temporada, no florecían aun. Estaban puestas de tal forma que rodeaban el lugar. Una fuente simple adornaba el centro, con un par de banco de piedra tallada alrededor. Una sonrisa espontanea se asomó por sus labios al recordar las tardes que él y su madre habían disfrutado en aquel sitio. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba un día con ella como en los viejos tiempos. Nota mental para él: mimar a su madre al llegar a casa. No sabía cómo o por qué pero la vida permitió que su progenitora continuara cuidando de su _querubín,_ como solía llamarlo ella.

—Disculpa... —una voz femenina capto su atención. Volteo el rostro para conocer la identidad de su nueva acompañante. Al ver de quien se trataba cayó sobre su rodilla derecha y bajo la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

—Princesa Historia... —saludó alzando su mirada.

—Por favor, no es necesario... —murmuró la joven moviendo con timidez las manos y logrando que el caballero se levantara —¿Estas de servicio?

—En este momento no, princesa. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

La joven sonrió animada y le indicó que la siguiera. Bajaron unas escaleras construidas de grandes bloques de piedra, diferentes a las anteriores porque estas parecían ser más largas. Y así era. Mientras descendían el castaño se dirigió a su princesa.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento alteza...

—Eren, no es necesario tanta formalidad, sabes que me incomoda... —interrumpió al otro cuando sintió un leve rubor en su cara por tanto protocolo.

El aludido solo atino a reír por la honestidad y simpleza de la rubia.

—De acuerdo... —trato de hablar sin reírse —¿Por qué no estas con los demás en la fiesta? Eres la única sucesora después de todo.

—No... no me siento cómoda viendo cómo se desperdician los recursos del pueblo... intenté razonar con padre, pero fue inútil... —finalizo en un triste susurro.

Terminaron su recorrido frente a una gran puerta doble de madera abierta. La chica ingreso seguido de su invitado. Un lugar lleno de cajas, sacos y objetos varios. Era la bodega. Una chica alta y pecosa se encontraba rebuscando en una de las tantas cajas vaya a saber qué cosa.

—Estas son las últimas —anunció cargando unas cuantas mantas. Ah, así que eso era.

Historia señalo al joven caballero que estaba a su lado, indicándole a la mujer que le entregara los objetos.

—Eren, en la parte trasera hay una carreta con mantas y alimentos. —Eren tomó las mantas en sus brazos —Por favor, hazlos llegar a quienes más los necesiten, confió en tu criterio.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzo la cara del caballero al tiempo que realizaba el saludo de la milicia como podía. La rubia asintió y él dio media vuelta para retirarse por donde vino.

La heredera al trono, Historia Reiss. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños, debido a que su padre y madre trabajaban para la familia real, Eren y Mikasa pasaban mucho tiempo en el castillo y al no haber más niños en el interior se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Físicamente ella le recordaba mucho a su amigo Armin, excepto por la tez y ojos más clara de ella. Era amable y cariñosa, un tanto tímida y vergonzosa pero todos en el reino le tenían gran aprecio. Concordaban que algún día sería una estupenda reina.

* * *

><p>Entregó las últimas mantas y víveres a una familia de cuatro personas. El hombre, un granjero por las ajadas manos que tenía, tomo las cosas con mucha alegría.<p>

—Que la bendición este con usted y con la princesa Reiss... —inclino la cabeza a modo de gratitud y Eren le devolvió el gesto deseándole la mejor de las bendiciones. Subió al caballo que tiraba de la carreta y se marchó.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de volver a palacio, la música aun podía oírse. Rodó los ojos en signo de fastidio ¿era en serio? ¿Aún? Al poner atención a su alrededor pudo fijarse que Historia lo esperaba en la entrada trasera, pero su cara no sugería que estuviera ahí para darle las gracias precisamente. Dejo la carreta donde la encontró y salto del caballo.

—Hanji te está buscando —se apresuró a contar Historia —. Esta e-...

Ni siquiera dejo que terminara la frase cuando ya emprendía carrera a la sala de investigación. Sabía que no debía abandonar a su amigo. Sabía que debió insistir en acompañarlos al bosque. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera debió haberlo dejado entrar ahí!

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, Hanji no se sorprendió al ver al alterado soldado que se hallaba jadeante en el umbral.

—Ar-min... —dijo con algo de esfuerzo.

Hanji suspiró y le indicó que se acercara junto a ella a un lado de la cama. El chico tomó aire profundamente y exhaló lo más lento que pudo. Caminó con temor en la dirección indicada y palideció, si es que podía más. Armin aún estaba tendido en la cama pero ahora su pecho estaba descubierto, lo que dejaba a la vista la incapacidad de respirar correctamente y la anormal palidez de su piel. Sudaba copiosamente y un hilo de saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios. Su pantalón estaba roto al nivel del muslo, lo que provoco que su vista se posara en su desnuda pierna y sus ojos crecieran hasta el tamaño de un gran plato. A la altura del tobillo tenía dos orificios, causados por el animal que lo ataco. El color de la piel era de un purpura negruzco y se extendía casi hasta la rodilla en forma de degradé.

Pequeños espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo del enfermo. Hanji reacciono rápido y coloco al chico de lado, éste convulsionó un instante para verter sus jugos gástricos en una cubeta predispuesta. Al terminar volvió a desplomarse y la mujer lo acomodó lo mejor posible.

—Esto es grave, Eren. El tratamiento no está surtiendo efecto —explicó seria Hanji —. Si continua así...

—¡Papá! —Gritó el joven desesperado —¡Él podría curarlo!

—No Eren... Esto es lo único que tenemos... —el pesimismo embarga la voz de Hanji —incluso si el Doctor Grisha estuviera aquí...

—No... no, no, no, no —balbuceaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo —Armin... no puede...

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos lograba articular palabra alguna. Hanji miraba fijamente el suelo mientras Eren trataba de contener sus lágrimas y malos pensamiento. De pronto tomo con ambas manos el rostro del chico y lo hizo mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Confías en mí? —dijo seriamente y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—... ¿Qué?

—Dije: ¿confías en mí? ¡Vamos Eren! es de vida o muerte.

_Literalmente..._

Antes de contestar miro una vez más a su amigo, tan frágil, en cualquier momento podía quebrarse. Una vez estuvo cerca de perder a un ser amado... y todavía no quería saber lo que era pasar por eso. Su cabeza se movió de modo afirmativo y la chica salto a buscar ropa adecuada para ambos jóvenes.

—Quítate la armadura —señaló el armatoste metálico que cubría al moreno —. No le agradan mucho los caballeros.

* * *

><p>Cabalgaron tal como en un principio, solo que esta vez Eren iba con ropa de civil. Hanji empacó unas cuantas cosas que dijo que necesitarían y las guardo en una bolsa de tela que llevaba al hombro.<p>

Hanji guiaba el camino a seguir, Eren se procuraba que Armin no cayera del caballo. Sugirió utilizar la carreta pero ella se negó:_ "llama demasiado la atención_". Más tarde comprendería por qué esto era un inconveniente.

El bosque.

—Ehm... ¿Hanji? —pregunto algo inquieto.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿no? —fue todo lo que recibió por el resto del viaje.

Mientras más se acercaban se fijó que iban rumbo al lugar de vigilancia de Mikasa, claro... nadie más que ella podría dejarlos pasar en esta situación sin informarle a alguien más. Apresuraron el paso, Armin estaba vomitando otra vez. Desmontaron a una distancia prudente, debían ser precavidos. La suerte estaba de su lado puesto que el pastizal que rodeaba el lugar en cuestión era alto y tupido, estaba seco por el frío pero sirvió de todos modos.

Pocos metros lo separaban de la soldado cuando esta se percató de su presencia, en realidad los había visto a lo lejos, pero no armo alboroto al saber que eran sus amigos los que venían hacia ella. Su rostro se horrorizo al ver con mayor detalle el estado en que se encontraba Armin.

—¿Qué...? —Mikasa pensó lo peor.

—Tranquila, necesitamos que nos dejes pasar —interrumpió Hanji señalando el bosque.

El rostro de la chica se contrajo al descubrir las intenciones de la mujer.

—No —respondió tajante —. No dejare que una de ellas ponga un mugriento dedo en Armin —enfatizo con desagrado.

—Pues si quiere que muera... Realmente es una pena... —Ambos jóvenes quedaron en shock al oír esas palabras. La castaña había dado en el clavo de la vena sensible.

—Vamos Mikasa... —Eren trató de persuadirla —. No tenemos nada que perder —suplicó reforzando el agarre con, el ahora, bulto en su espalda.

La disputa interna de Mikasa era una enorme tormenta en el mar, pero los sentimientos de pérdida salieron a flote cual tronco hueco. Suspiró pesadamente y posó sus orbes casi negros en sus amigos —De acuerdo... —finalizó —. Pero iré con ustedes —demandó firme.

—Mikasa no pued-...

—¡Sabia que dirías eso! —Hanji interrumpió a Eren y saco de la bolsa un vestido simple y un chaleco. —Tienes calzas bajo la armadura, ¿no? —preguntó extendiéndole la ropa —. Cámbiate pronto, deja esa cosa a un lado, nadie la tocara

—Pero no puede dejar su puesto —dijo Eren algo desesperado.

—Cálmate —Hanji posó una mano en su hombro para voltearlo y darle a Mikasa algo de privacidad, que gracias al cielo nocturno sin luz fue más fácil de otorgar —. Nadie es tan suicida para siquiera acercarse aquí.

_Si supiera..._

Cuando la soldado estuvo lista carraspeo para llamar la atención de sus dos acompañantes. Hanji, con una extraña sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos se encamino al interior del bosque sin dudar, cosa que para los otros dos fue difícil. El primero en seguirla fue Eren, al poner el primer pie dentro de las _tierras prohibidas _consiguió los ánimos suficientes para alcanzar el paso de la mujer. Mikasa lo siguió aun con incertidumbre clavada en su cabeza.

Anduvieron largo rato. Armin se removía y quejaba de cuando en vez. La espalda de Eren estaba completamente empapada, la angustia se estaba apoderando de él a paso firme. De pronto Hanji paró en seco y miro a su alrededor.

—¡¿Puede alguien ayudarme?! —gritó a viva voz.

Sus jóvenes acompañantes no pudieron si no sorprenderse del actuar de la mujer. ¿Era una broma? La castaña repitió nuevamente el llamado, mirando su entorno. «Definitivamente está loca.» Pensaron ya entrando en pánico.

—¿Necesitas algo? —La voz de un hombre se oyó de la nada enviando un escalofrió a los presentes.

—Nop, gracias —dijo Hanji y siguió su camino.

No tuvieron otra opción que seguir a la _loca pues _ya estaban demasiado internados en el bosque. La mujer repitió el mismo llamado una y otra vez recibiendo respuestas tanto de voces femeninas como masculinas, rechazándolas tal como hizo con la primera, y cada vez el miedo invadía más y más a los chicos, a pesar que no lo demostraran. Mikasa pensó seriamente que la de lentes estaba tomando esto como uno de sus experimentos. Y quizá no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—¿Puede alguien ayudarme?

—¿Puede alguien ayudarme? —Todos se congelaron. _Bingo_, se felicitó mentalmente Hanji. Esto fue diferente. Habían devuelto la pregunta con la misma pregunta. Pero más espeluznante había sido que la voz era _exactamente_ igual a la de la señorita Hanji.

—Necesitamos ayuda —respondió la mujer esta vez con una torcida sonrisa.

—Necesitamos ayuda —ahí estaba otra vez.

—Hanji, podría ser el eco —razonó Mikasa en un susurro.

—Espero que no —contestó ella sin mirarla —. ¿Me podrías llevar con _él_?

El ruido de aves huyendo captó su atención. Una chica cayó de los arboles frente a ellos. Era baja. Tenía el mismo color de cabello que Hanji pero estaba atado en dos coletas. Tenía grandes ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa que mostraba los dientes. Vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones marrones hasta la pantorrilla. Iba descalza.

—Creí reconocer tu voz —una débil carcajada salió de sus labios —. Ya... ¿sabes lo tarde que es? No quiero que se enoje conmigo —arrugó el ceño y la nariz, y se cruzó de brazos en una protesta infantil.

—Es una emergencia.

Los orbes verdes se posaron en el chico que respiraba con dificultad. Lo examinó rápidamente con la vista. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el rubio estaba grave. Miró a los demás presentes. Podía sentir el temor y angustia de los más jóvenes, pero también percibía la desconfianza hacia lo desconocido.

Comenzó a caminar sin decir una palabra y el grupo la imitó. Una vez más se encontraron caminando por el bosque, pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Atravesaron un pequeño riachuelo utilizando un tronco viejo. Hanji por accidente se resbalo y cayo de lleno en las frías aguas. Rió alegremente a pesar de estar mojada hasta la médula. _Está loca._ Continuaron por un camino imaginario hasta cruzar un par de grandes arbustos.

Deja vú

Eren detuvo su andar. Frente a él estaba el mismo lugar de aquella vez. El mismo gran árbol, la misma cabaña en las mismas condiciones... La_ alfombra _blanca que cubría el suelo de tierra. No había luna esa noche pero de todas formas eso no le quitaba belleza al lugar. Un embriagador sentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo... Quizá... _él._..

—Eren —Mikasa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló para que avanzara por el camino delimitado por pequeñas rocas, donde la señorita Hanji ya se había adelantado. La otra mujer... desapareció.

Cuando todos estuvieron frente a la puerta de madera, la castaña levanto el puño y toco tres veces. Nadie abrió. Volvió a la carga pero esta vez tocó sin parar. Un estruendo se escuchó en el interior y eso logro que se detuviera. Esperaron unos momentos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que los músculos del soldado se tensaran por completo. En el umbral de la entrada apareció un hombre de baja estatura y con una cara que mandaría al infierno a cualquiera.

_Era un hombre de edad, canoso, con una tupida barba. Estaba un poco encorvado y vestía una larga túnica verde oscuro._

_¿Realmente esperabas a otra persona?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Dos cosas antes de despedirme:<p>

1.- Quería agradecerle públicamente a mi bella bff por revisar esta cosa antes de que saliera a la luz

2.- Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en comentar 3 ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

.

.

.

_Saludos, mi fiel acompañante de este viaje a través de las palabras._

_Espero estés disfrutando de mi humilde narración, pues yo disfruto enormemente del contarte esta simple historia, porque para mí... bueno, estoy hablando de más, de seguro quieres saber lo que ocurre con nuestros chicos. Te entiendo._

_Pero antes, una pequeña observación sobre los recientes hechos: Conozco de primera mano al anciano que ahora está con nuestros protagonistas._

_Así que no, no te preocupes, no es una mala persona. Puede lucir amargado y huraño, pero tiene corazón. Lo sé._

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, el hombre observaba a los intrusos que osaban perturbar su viaje a la tierra de Morfeo. Tres jóvenes y una loca. Sus ojos se encontraron con los anteojos de la mujer sonriente.

La puerta estaba cerrada en un milisegundo.

¿Eso era todo? El hombre que podría salvar a su amigo se había negado sin siquiera oírlos. Eso era inhumano para cualquiera. El aura de Mikasa se expandió de forma considerable, instalando una atmósfera amenazante y asesina. No habían roto las reglas para que un viejo constipado matara sus esperanzas. Estaba dispuesta a derribar la madera pero Hanji la detuvo, y se acercó a ésta para moverla y verificar que no estuviera trancada.

—¡Permiso enanín! —anuncio al entrar —. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Mordedura de serpiente! _¡Vipera berus! [1]_ ¡Posible reacción alérgica! —vociferaba la mujer mientras indicaba a Eren y Mikasa que entraran rápido.

El interior de la casa no era la gran cosa. Estaba dividida en dos habitaciones. La principal tenía una mesa rectangular en el centro con cuatro sillas y un pequeño jarrón de vidrio con las flores que crecían afuera. Del lado izquierdo estaba lo que parecía ser el área de la cocina. Se podían ver frascos con alimentos y un par de hierbas deshidratadas. Del lado derecho se encontraba lo que parecía ser una pequeña biblioteca. Había varias repisas y muebles de madera. Todos albergaban una gran cantidad de libros de todos los tamaños y colores, junto con un una larga mesa rectangular en la que estaban desperdigados de manera ordenada un montón de papeles y más libros. Las paredes laterales contaban cada una con un ventanal tapado por una tela marrón. Al fondo estaba una puerta entreabierta, la que podría dar al dormitorio. Todos se dirigieron en esa dirección, siendo Eren el último en entrar, tratando de memorizar por alguna razón cada detalle que su mente le permitiera.

Confirmado, la pieza era el dormitorio principal. Una cama de tipo matrimonial estaba en la esquina superior izquierda con el cabezal estampado en el fondo. Un bello edredón blanco la cubría. Una mesita de noche estaba junto a ésta con una lámpara de aceite encendida. Una cómoda de cuatro cajones estaba junto a la puerta, encima había una camisa blanca doblada y el retrato de una persona. La ventana junto a la cama estaba tapada igual que las demás. Toda la casa relucía de limpia contrario a lo que daba la impresión desde el exterior. Lo único fuera de lugar era un colchón mullido tirado en el suelo a un par de pasos de la cama. Hanji indicó a Eren que dejara al chico en ese lugar y retirara la prenda que cubría las pierna de Armin.

El anciano apareció tras una puerta de la cual no se habían percatado, probablemente el lavabo ya que venía con las manos húmedas. Se acercó al rubio pero antes acercó la lámpara para tener mejor visión del paciente. Arrugó el ceño al ver la herida y como ésta actuó sobre el sistema del menor.

—¿Qué mierda pasó exactamente? —preguntó en un tono frío —. Cuento corto, cuatro ojos.

—Cuento corto... —reflexionó Hanji colocando un dedo en su barbilla —Estábamos recolectando plantas medicinales en el interior de este lugar. Caminábamos por terreno húmedo cuando Armin —dijo señalando al postrado —pisó la cola de una serpiente. No nos dimos cuenta que estaba allí hasta que lo mordió, porque tenía una bella coloración melánica. [2] —Finalizó mostrando sus blancos dientes al mayor —¿Nos puedes ayudar?

—Puedo... —dijo algo pensativo.

_Pero no quiere..._

—Por favor... es mi mejor amigo —suplicó Eren, interviniendo. El hombre se fijó en él por primera vez en toda la velada. Lo miró con sus afilados ojos nublados. Eren sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y un chasquido de la lengua por parte del mayor.

—Como sea. —Contestó el hombre —Pero deberá quedarse por esta noche y ustedes... —señaló al grupo completo —tienen que largarse —sentencio. Pasó entre sus invitados no deseados con dirección a la cocina y se aproximó a uno de los muebles buscando algo.

Con un tic nervioso en el ojo, Mikasa estaba dispuesta a discutir con el hombre y, si era posible por su edad, darle un par de golpes no estaría nada mal, pero nuevamente Hanji la detuvo y se adelantó para ver al mayor.

—Mañana no puedo venir —dijo simulando un tono triste —. Tendrán que venir los chicos —lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un irritado "_hmm" _por parte del canoso.

—Ni siquiera te has dignado a pagarme el último favor —dijo el hombre mientras terminaba de juntar las cosas que necesitaba.

—Oh! Eso... —contesto divertida —Que te parece si lo enviamos a volar~ —dijo simulando con sus palmas un ave en vuelo. El viejo no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de lado ante el comentario para luego golpearla en el brazo por su insolencia.

Volvieron a la habitación. El hombre llevaba en una mano un recipiente de barro con varias hierbas y especias aplastadas por una roca del porte de un puño y en el otro un jarrón con agua y un paño limpio en el hombro.

—¿Es que no fui claro? —Todos miraban con interrogación al octogenario que dejaba los utensilios a un lado del colchón —Dije que se largaran. Detesto repetirme —enfatizó la última frase.

El grupo se fue a la puerta principal seguido por el dueño de la casa sin antes asegurarse de que su amigo seguía con vida. Cuando estuvieron en el exterior el hombre se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero detuvo sus intenciones al momento de recordar que la loca no vendría al día siguiente.

—Hey —llamó la atención del gentío y libero un largo suspiro —Mañana pregunten por Levi —dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Eren quedo petrificado en su sitio, ¿escucho bien? _Levi_. Su memoria no podía fallar, ése era el nombre que le había dicho el joven que le ayudó hace algún tiempo atrás. Salió de su nube al sentir que Mikasa tiraba de su mano para irse de aquel lugar.

—Vendremos mañana —le reconfortó con una sonrisa.

Sí. Definitivamente vendría mañana. Y ya no solo era por su amigo.

En el interior de la casa el anciano iba rumbo a donde estaba su, ahora, paciente. Se paró a un lado de su cama y con agilidad levantó la túnica por sobre su cabeza para doblarla y dejarla a los pies de la cama, quedando solo en pantalones.

El viejo desapareció.

En su lugar estaba un hombre mucho más joven. Su altura aumentó un poco porque su espalda estaba completamente derecha. La barba se esfumó dando paso a una lisa y clara piel. El cabello canoso pasó a un negro azabache, liso y corto, el cual acomodo un poco luego de verse desordenado por la prenda quitada previamente. Tomó la camisa que estaba encima de la cómoda y se la colocó.

_Bueno. Quizás si era quien pensabas._

—Terminemos con esto... —pensó en voz alta mientras se arremangaba las mangas.

Se agacho para quedar en una mejor ubicación y examinar con detenimiento la pierna del menor. No había caso. La necrosis [3] era una muy rara reacción, pero no imposible, y lamentablemente a este chico le tocó. Según el punto de vista de Levi la pierna no tenía salvación. La amputación era inminente si quería detener su avance. Pero eso lo vería después. Primero había que sacar el veneno de circulación o, por los síntomas que presentaba el rubio, podría desencadenar en algo mucho peor. Posó una mano en la frente del menor, quien se removió ante el frío contacto. Cerró los ojos concentrándose. Su mano creó tenues destellos de color azulado que cada vez tomaban mayor fuerza. La bajó despacio hacia la boca entreabierta del rubio y dijo:

—_Everything that does not belong to this body come to me.__ [4]_ —Un segundo después los espasmos atacaron el cuerpo de Armin. Con la mano libre Levi se apoyó en el pecho del menor mientras un líquido transparente y un poco amarillento salía de su boca, aglutinándose en la mano del mayor.

Se aseguró que todo el toxico saliera del cuerpo del menor, que ahora trataba de calmar su respiración pero aún se hallaba inconsciente. Se fue a la cocina a buscar un pequeño frasco vació para verter el líquido que tenía forma de una esfera en su mano y que perdió ésta forma una vez dentro del vidrio.

Agitó un poco el frasco solo por diversión —_Petra, come to me [5] _—dijo mirando al líquido. Esperó unos segundos y tocaron a la puerta. —Entra —respondió lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera ser escuchado. La puerta se abrió en silencio y se cerró de la misma manera. Una mujer de melena color ámbar y ojos caramelo lo acompañaba ahora. Era menuda, unos centímetros más baja que él. Tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Con una de sus manos tomó uno de los mechones de cabello que cruzaban su cara y lo puso detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo Petra preocupada —No es normal que me llames tan tarde...

El hombre dejo el frasco sobre la mesa en el centro y moviendo su dedo índice le ordenó que le siguiera. Cuando ambos entraron al dormitorio, la chica se asustó al ver a otra persona. Y sobre todo inconsciente.

—Tú... lo...

—¡No seas idiota! —Se defendió un tanto exasperado —La cuatro ojos lo trajo —indicó su pierna —Necrosis. Requiero de ayuda. De tu ayuda.

La mujer sonrió aliviada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Levi cometería un homicidio?

_Bueno, todo es posible en esta vida, ¿no?_

Se acercó al enfermo, se arrodilló junto a su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos de manera maternal —Vas a estar bien...

* * *

><p>Eren estaba tirado sobre su propia cama, mirando hacia la nada en plena oscuridad. El amanecer estaba pronto a realizar su entrada y él no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Hacia pocas horas habían vuelto de su gran travesía. No habrían sido muchas horas, pero al menos podría haber tenido un sueño relajador. Pero no. El hombre de la capucha aparecía una y otra vez en su imaginación.<p>

Como en los últimos once años.

No es que tuviera miedo de esa persona o algo, si le hubiera querido dañar, siendo niño le habría resultado mucho más fácil. Regresó varias veces al bosque después de que su madre recuperará su salud, pero nunca volvió a dar con ese lugar o ese hombre. Pero por más que lo intento realmente no podía olvidar aquella ocasión. Sobre todo la fría mano que estuvo en su cabeza y la calidez que ésta desperdigo por su pequeño cuerpo. La pálida piel que pudo apreciar y su voz... su _voz... _la misma voz que tenía el anciano del bosque, un poco más rasposa y cansada, pero era la misma, estaba seguro. Lástima que no se dio cuenta sino hasta llegar a su hogar y procesar todo lo que había pasado.

De camino a casa Eren le preguntó a Hanji si de casualidad conocía a otra persona con el mismo nombre, pero más joven. Como suponía, obtuvo un no como respuesta. Entonces decidió cambiar de táctica, preguntando cómo y desde cuándo conocía al viejo hombre.

_«__Déjame pensar... hace unos 20 años diría yo. Cuando llegue a este reino no sabía que ese lugar estaba "prohibido" ¡Vamos! ¡¿Quién negaría el paso a tan bello paraje?! Así que entre y... me perdí. El enano me encontró, me alimento y me explicó porque no debería estar ahí. Me dejo descansar y me enseñó el camino de vuelta. También me contó que era boticario y que por eso prefería vivir en ese lugar a pesar de todo. Es una persona común y corriente.__»_

Y fue todo lo que pudo sacarle a la castaña antes de llegar a su morada, despedirse de ella y terminar como estaba ahora: cansado y con más dudas que respuestas.

Eren Cerró sus ojos para tratar de conciliar ese tan anhelado descanso, pero su mente parecía fascinada con todo lo que había pasado durante el día. En medio del incesante huracán de imágenes, un recuerdo alzaba la mano cual niño pequeño que sabe la respuesta a la pregunta del profesor. Aquella secuencia de imágenes termino enviándolo al tierno y añorado tiempo de su infancia, reviviendo las sensaciones como si hubieran pasado el día de ayer.

_Estaba él, un lindo niño de ocho años; un clon del actual Eren de diecinueve años, preparado para ir de viaje al mundo de los sueños pero la energía acumulada en su cuerpo le impedía meterse a la cama de una vez por todas, así que ahora se encontraba bajo ésta ocultándose de la mujer que lo estaba buscando._

—_Eren~ —oía como una voz de un mujer lo llamaba —dónde estará este niño —la mujer apareció en su habitación y el niño pudo ver cómo los pies de la mayor se movían de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarlo mientras el trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar explotar en risas._

_En un momento la mujer se agachó y sorprendió al pequeño que soltó un grito cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de su madre. —¡Te encontré pequeño bribón! —gritó su madre cuando lo vio._

_Eren salió de su escondite y la mujer lo tomó en sus brazos para estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas._

—_¡Mamá! No puedo respirar —se quejó el niño. La mayor lo devolvió a la cama y lo arropó con todo el cuidado y amor que podía expresar en ese simple gesto._

—_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cierres tus ojitos y te duermes querubín? —preguntaba Carla con dulzura a la vez que peina con sus dedos el revoltoso cabello del niño._

—_¡Un cuento! —chillo el pequeño castaño. La mujer sabía que la respuesta era bastante obvia por lo que se acomodó junto al niño, ambos ahora recostados en el mullido colchón, y comenzó su relato._

_Por lo general las historias de Carla Jaeger eran de índole fantásticas y maravillosas. Sus personajes eran seres con magia, espíritus de la naturaleza o criaturas sobre naturales. Eren amaba este tipos de historias, en los cuentos de su madre estos seres siempre eran bien intencionados y amables, pero él sabía que solo eran eso, cuentos. Pero deseaba con todas sus fuerza que no fuera así._

_Cuando la mujer terminó su relato, Eren aún estaba con sus orbes abiertas de par en par y ni una pizca de cansancio u otro parecido se asomaba por ellas. El niño miraba fijamente el techo como si el acto más asombroso del universo se estuviera presentando en él._

—_Mamá..._

—_Dime, querubín._

—_Armin me dijo que el bosque está prohibido... ¿es por qué las cosas de tus cuentos viven ahí? Él me dijo que había brujas y-..._

_La mujer tomo la mejilla del menor para que volteara el rostro y así poder verla con la poca luz de luna que la ventana dejaba entrar —El bosque está prohibido porque así lo manda el rey... —comenzó su madre tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Un recuerdo fugaz cruzó su mente, recuerdos de un pasado que ahora se veía tan lejano. Suspiró cansada y terminó por acunar la carita de su niño entre sus manos —. No importa lo que digan o quién lo diga; cualquiera puede ser una mala persona, no juzgues sin antes conocer. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Ese es un estupendo consejo. ¡Toma nota!_

_El niño sonrió alegre y abrazó a su madre. Eren no lo entendía ahora pero seguro algún día podría comprender las palabras de su madre. Ella se levantó de la cama, acomodó otra vez al pequeño y besó su frente antes de irse. Eren se acurrucó y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro: su madre no negó que en el bosque hubiera un algo._

Eren había logrado conciliar el sueño luego de ese pequeño recuerdo, y dormitó con el mismo sentimiento de aquella vez.

* * *

><p>El amanecer llego puntual como todos los días. El cielo estaba despejado pero la helada brisa calaba hasta los huesos. El vaho que se escapaba de los labios de Eren era visible, el chaleco que su madre tejió lo protegía de una posible hipotermia. Caminaba a paso rápido para llegar al castillo sin encontrarse con su hermana pues no tenía ganas de que lo interrogara por su trasnochada apariencia.<p>

Se supone que los caballeros del reino tenía habitaciones compartidas dentro de las instalaciones del castillo, pero aquellos que vivían cerca tenían la opción de quedarse en sus respectivos hogares, como era el caso de Mikasa y él.

Sus actividades de ese día comenzaban cuando tuviera que escoltar a los invitados de la noche anterior a sus propios dominios pertenecientes a Rose y eso sería pasado medio día. Como sabía que sus tareas terminarían tarde decidió, en medio de su insomnio, ir a charlar temprano con la castaña de anteojos. La noche anterior, durante el camino de regreso, Hanji les dijo que no podría acompañarlos el día siguiente. El problema era que ellos no sabían cómo demonios llegar a ese lugar, por lo que ella les explicaría como.

Ingresó por el gran arco exterior que divide la ciudadela del castillo Reiss, los soldados que resguardaban la entrada lo dejaron ingresar sin problemas. El interior estaba en completo y agradable silencio, todos debían estar inconscientes o jaquecosos luego de la hecatombe de la noche pasada. Eren caminó a paso lento por los mismos pasillo y escaleras que recorrió llevando a su amigo acuestas. A pesar de lo temprano que era, sabía que Hanji ya estaría en pie realizando alguna mezcla rara que de seguro le causaría urticaria al pobre bastardo que se ofreciera de conejillo de indias. _«Moblit» _pensó mientras reía.

Su andar se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del estudio de investigación, está estaba entreabierta por lo que la empujo un poco más para anunciar su llegada. Hanji lo invito a pasar y ponerse cómodo. Aceptando, tomo asiento de frente a la mujer, que estaba de pie trabajando en una larga mesa de madera. Tenía un montón de plantas, flores, hierbas y otras cosas por todo el lugar, incluso por el suelo. No quería tener contacto con ninguna por temor a que una le causará sarpullido. Se removió inquieto en su lugar, la mujer seguía con sus experimentos sin prestarle atención y él no sabía por dónde comenzar. Tenía planeado sacarle mucho más que solo el cómo llegar a esa cabaña.

—Pregunta lo que quieras grandote —dijo Hanji, que sonreía mientras colocaba un extracto rosa en una infusión verdosa. Su invitado saltó en su lugar por el inesperado comentario. Empezaría por lo obvio.

—Pues... dime como llegar a la cabaña —dijo tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

—¡Simple! Pidiendo indicaciones —Eren frunció el ceño pensando que estaba bromeando.

—Y, según tú, ¿a quién pido dichosas indicaciones? —Hanji lo observo esperando que él descubriera por si solo la respuesta. Una luz, figurativamente hablando, se prendió encima de la cabeza del soldado, deformando su mueca en una de incomodidad —Debo hacerlo como lo hiciste ayer ¿no? —Un movimiento de cabeza de la contraria afirmó sus dudas —Y... ¿debemos esperar que tú nos contestes? Quiero decir ¿tú voz?

—¡Oh no! No, no, no, no —negó con ambas manos y la cabeza —Jamás contestes a otra voz que no sea la tuya —dejó lo que estaba haciendo para rodear la mesa y quedar junto al muchacho con una expresión de seriedad —Quien pide ayuda debe aceptarla solo si su petición es devuelta por sí misma. ¿Me entiendes? —Eren asintió —Bien, buen chico —palmeó su cabeza tres veces y volvió a su trabajo.

_«Eso fue totalmente raro» _pensó el moreno. Trató de procesar todo lo que Hanji le había dicho y miles de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, todas sedientas de una pronta respuesta. Se acomodó en su silla para poder apoyar los codos sobre la mesa y tomar una actitud relajada. Tomó aire para comenzar de nueva cuenta la conversación y saciar sus ansias de curiosidad.

—Eres fácil de leer —como siempre, la de anteojos se adelanta al momento de hablar —. Incluso si tratas de ocultarlo —se acercó al frasco donde tenía la infusión e inhalar su aroma, para luego arrugar ligeramente la nariz —Ew... espero funcione —murmuró.

»Bueno, volvamos a nuestro asunto —dijo tomando el frasco con el líquido un tanto... ¿viscoso? Eren no lo sabía y no lo quería averiguar. Lo colocó encima de una pequeña repisa bien al fondo, para que no cayera, retornó sobre sus pasos acercando un banco en el camino para tomar asiento en la misma posición que su invitado —. Supongamos que quieres saber más del bosque, ¿me equivoco? —El caballero afirmó con la cabeza —Bien...sabes que _saber más y no decirlo _está sancionado por ley, ¿cierto? —Ups... con tantas preguntas y la ansiedad y la curiosidad y los secretos y todo eso, al joven soldado se le había olvidado por completo ese "insignificante" detalle. Una fuerte carcajada resonó por toda la habitación inundando los oídos del menor —Lo siento tanto... —dijo Hanji mientras secaba una lágrima del borde de su ojo —Es que tu rostro no tiene precio —recobró la compostura tras unos largos segundos de tranquilizar su respiración —Entonces mi querido Eren... nada de lo que hablemos saldrá de aquí —la mujer espero a que el otro le confirmara, pero este estiro su mano hacia ella extendiendo el dedo meñique, Hanji lo observo con duda.

—Es signo de promesa —dijo rascando su nuca con la mano libre y sonriendo apenado —Mamá me lo enseñó cuando era pequeño.

—En ese caso, —la mujer tomo las falanges del otro con las propias —¡es una promesa! —Eren contestó alegre de la misma manera.

Hanji ajustó los lentes en su rostro y gesticuló una mueca para tener un semblante serio antes de seguir con la conversación. —De verdad no quiero ser quien rompa tus "ilusiones de caballero"... —dijo Hanji realizando un gesto de comillas con sus dedos —pero en ese lugar... —continuo bajando el tono de su voz ––hay una gran comunidad viviendo, gente normal que solo quiere vivir en su propia ley.

Eren pasó de una mirada de curiosidad a una de ofensa —¿Para eso tanto secreto? —mencionó un tanto molesto.

—¿Eh? —la mujer lo miraba estupefacta ¿qué no era el sueño de todo caballero real ir con el chisme a su majestad de que habían personas en sus tierras prohibidas? ¿Que no pagaban impuestos, contribuciones y no tenían castigo por quebrantar la ley?

Eren seguía con el semblante molesto, pero ahora miraba por la pequeña y única ventana que existía en esas cuatro paredes. Él realmente tenía las esperanzas de que hubiera _algo más_ dentro de ese arbolado sitio, algo que se le escapara de sus manos y que esta chica le daría lo que tanto anhelaba.

Hanji trató de razonar el actuar de su joven compañía —Eren —llamó la mujer para que este la mirará —¿esperabas algo más? Es que de verdad no ent-

—¿De dónde venían todas esas voces que escuchamos? —intervino para sorpresa de la otra.

—Pues como te dije, existe una comunidad que trata de asustar a los intrusos par-

—¿Y cómo explicas que la chica que nos guía a esa casa pudiera copiar tu voz?

—¡Eso es bastante interesante! —contestó la mujer emocionada de que llegaran a ese tema, pues es lo que estaba esperando —. Isabel, que es el nombre de esa chica, tiene sus cuerdas vocales muy bien entrenadas, desde pequeña siempre estuvo imitando toda clase de sonidos, por lo que ahora es una excelente forma para dar con ella, ya que la mayoría saldría huyendo si escucharan su propio voz llamándolos, ¿no lo crees? —Eren proceso cuidadosamente las palabras de Hanji, aún había algo que no le cuadraba...

—¿Y por qué solo ella nos puede guiar?

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de la cara de la mujer. _«Aterrador» _pensó Jaeger. —Aún más simple mi amigo: Trampas —soltó con toda naturalidad —. Casi todos los caminos del sitio esconden trampas para distraer a quienes tengan el valor de ingresar.

—¿Qué clase de trampas? —Eren no recordaba haberse encontrado con ninguna aquella ocasión.

—Como dije es muy simple. Marcas de animales salvajes, trampas de sonidos, matorrales y hiedra venenosa e, incluso, madrigueras de animales venenosos. Todo esto solo para que cambies de dirección y termines caminando en círculos —todo sonaba bastante lógico —pero si logras pasar esos obstáculos hay un par de trampas mortales más adelante. Jamás he oído que alguien haya caído a uno de esas pero ¿quién sabe? Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé.

Al parecer todas aquellas explicaciones habían calmado la ira Eren, pues su rostro estaba más tranquilo y un dejo de decepción cruzaba por éste. Hanji chasqueo los dedos para que le pusiera atención.

—Una última cosa Eren —dijo seria y con un aura tenebrosa a su alrededor —No confíes en nadie más, hay demasiados peligros en ese lugar —el chico tenía toda la atención que poseía en las palabras que salían de la boca de Hanji —y cualquiera de ellos podría salir de la nada y-

—¡Aaaah! —Eren azotó contra el duro suelo de piedra por el grito que vino desde sus espaldas. Ahora dos mujeres se reían a todo pulmón de su reacción. Hanji golpeaba la mesa con uno de sus puños y la otra mujer, que resultó ser la madre de Eren, se presionaba el estómago con ambas manos —. Va-ya caballero nos hon-ra con su presen-cia —dijo Carla entre risas provocando que la de lentes riera con más ganas —. No pue-do creer que cay-eras en ese truco, mi pequeño querubín —trataba de hablar la madre mientras se calmaba poco a poco.

Al parecer cuando Carla entró, Eren no se dio cuenta. En primer lugar, estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada; y segundo, estaba demasiado sumergido en la conversación que entablaba con la Hanji.

Ambas adultas al fin pudieron tranquilizarse, mostrando una compostura de acuerdo a la edad que poseían. Carla Jaeger era una mujer bella físicamente hablando, su cabello negro atado en una coleta de lado y sus ojos color ámbar de una tonalidad clara le otorgaban un gran grupo de pretendientes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la gente que la rodeaba era su carácter cálido y amable con el prójimo. Siempre tendría una sonrisa que regalar. Una madre amorosa y dedicada, pero también podía ser estricta y severa si el caso lo ameritaba y eso Eren lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Cuando ella y Grisha se unieron en matrimonio, Carla visitaba el lugar de trabajo de su marido con mucha frecuencia para llevarle de comer o simplemente para hacerle compañía. Un día la fallecida hija mayor del rey, Frida Reiss, la interceptó en uno de los pasillos que conducía al lugar donde estaba su marido. La niña le preguntó que llevaba y ésta sacando un pastelillo de la cesta que llevaba en las manos se lo ofreció a la pequeña, quien lo tomó con gusto y le dio una enorme mordida. Ese mismo día la mujer fue requerida en la sala del trono por el rey para ofrecerle trabajo en la cocina del castillo por petición de la princesa Frida. Carla aceptó gustosa, y actualmente sigue en su puesto de trabajo como repostera real.

—¿Qué haces aquí má? —pregunto el menor levantándose de su cómodo lugar.

—Trabajo aquí jovencito —contestó arreglando su cabello —además, saliste muy temprano de casa. Te llamé para que camináramos juntos, pero pasaste de mi —comentó actuando como si estuviera ofendida.

—Lo siento...

—Esta bien, querubín —las mejillas del menor subieron a un tono carmesí al percatarse del apodo que utilizó su madre. Hanji también se dio cuenta y disimuló una risita.

—I-iré a buscar algo para desayunar —se dio la vuelta avergonzado y dispuesto a salir lo más deprisa que pudiera.

—¡Hasta luego, _querubín_! —le grito Hanji antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

Carla observaba por donde se había ido su hijo para luego tomar el lugar que esté previamente había ocupado. —Y... ¿me dirás de que hablaban?

—Perdón _madame, _secreto de Estado —contestó la chica imitando el saludo de la milicia. Carla rió por el gesto de la muchacha de lentes. Hanji debía ser realmente buena en lo que hacía porque no entendía de que otra manera su marido pudiera compartir el cuarto con alguien como ella, tan espontánea y poco seria.

—Querida, ¿sabes cuándo vuelve mi esposo?

—Hm... Llegó una carta hace un par de días ––dijo levantándose para buscar entre un montón de papeles amarillentos y cantando victoria cuando encontró el correcto —. Bien... si mis números son correctos el señor Grisha debería estar por aquí dentro de una semana —estiró el trozo de papel para que la otra mujer lo viera con sus propios ojos.

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro al terminar de leer —. Realmente lo extraño...

* * *

><p>El día paso demasiado lento para el gusto de algunos. El clima no varió, las nubes no realizaron su entrada dando paso a una deslumbrante y fría noche que iluminaba todo a su paso gracias al conjunto de estrellas y la media luna que albergaba el oscuro cielo nocturno.<p>

Una tropa de unos diez caballeros con sus brillantes armaduras cabalgaba por un camino desierto que los conduciría a las caballerizas del hogar de la familia real. Iban entre risas y comentarios que carecían de sentido y justificación. La mayoría de ellos se admiraban jóvenes y algo adolescentes por lo que no era de extrañar su actuar.

—¿Se fijaron en cómo me miraba la condesa de Baltimore? —se jactaba uno de ellos. Era más bajo que sus compañeros y su cabeza estaba completamente rapada.

—¡Ya lo creo! —Contestó un rubio alto y fornido —Estaba completamente hipnotizada por el perejil entre tus dientes, que por cierto, ¡te manda saludos!

La horda de caballeros explotó nuevamente en risas a costas de su amigo, que se le subieron todos los colores a la cara al darse cuenta de lo que había mencionado su compañero era cierto. Siguieron por su sendero sin ningún problema. Al pasar cerca del pueblo abandonado Eren detuvo su caballo, lo que causo que el resto se detuviera y todos miraran con dudas al moreno.

—¿Algún inconveniente joven Jaeger? —pregunto el líder del escuadrón; un hombre de estatura y complexión media. Tenía una expresión serena y acogedora que en sus hombres promovía la confianza.

—No señor —contesto firme el soldado —, pero tengo un asunto pendiente cerca de aquí. Ya que mi trabajo ha terminado por hoy ¿se me permite retirarme, señor?

—De acuerdo Jaeger —confirmó el líder —pero no me haré responsable si algo te llega a pasar, tus compañeros serán testigos de tu decisión —sentenció mirando el resto quienes afirmaron al unísono con un "Sí señor".

El hombre se movió hasta el frente de la formación y retomó el paso. Sus amigos le dieron como despedida gestos obscenos tratando de adivinar lo que el moreno se traía entre manos. Éste solo entornó los ojos mientras recordaba lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser esos chicos. Eren observó como el grupo se desvanecía en la distancia y solo entonces emprendió su propio camino al pueblo fantasma.

Cuando llegó busco un buen lugar en donde dejar atado al caballo, llegaría a pie hasta la orilla del bosque y se encontraría ahí con Mikasa. Esta vez no había nadie que los dejara pasar, por lo cual tendrían que escabullirse como ratas. Ató al corcel cerca de un lugar donde tuviera que pastar y buscó algún recipiente para dejarle agua fresca. Encontró un cubo de madera en las ruinas de lo que antes era una casa, caminó hasta el río que fluía cerca para llenarlo y volver junto al animal. El caballo se veía tranquilo mientras Eren se quitaba la armadura para luego llevarla al interior de una de las solitarias chozas. Bajo la armadura llevaba las mismas prendas de esa mañana, solo se tuvo que colocar el chaleco que guardo en una de las bolsas que cargaba el animal. Una vez listo, Eren decidió seguir su camino.

Llegó al lugar donde se supone que debía juntarse con su hermana, un gran árbol cerca de las limitaciones del bosque, pero nadie apareció. Y había esperado cerca de dos horas. La paciencia la había perdido en algún momento durante el día y, para su desgracia, ésta no se había dignado a volver a él. Sintió unos pasos acercarse entre el seco pastizal, instintivamente se escondió tras el árbol esperando no ser descubierto.

—Tranquilo Eren, soy yo —pudo distinguir la suave voz de su Mikasa. Salió de su escondite con una miraba de completo enfado pero esta se dispersó y paso a confusión cuando vio a la mujer portar la armadura de Rose —. Me asignaron un turno ya que uno de los guardias de esta noche esta con un resfriado y son pocos los que aceptan el turno de noche —explicó adivinando los dudas de su hermano —. Podemos ir con Armin por la mañana, es mu-

—Olvídalo Mikasa, esto es perfecto —dijo Eren. El ceño fruncido de su hermana le decía que ella pensaba lo contrario —. Contigo de guardia puedo entrar y traer de vuelta a Armin sin ser descubierto —finalizó.

Mikasa sabía que cuando Eren estaba decidido no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Tomo aire profundamente y dejo salir un largo suspiro. Ambos se dirigieron a las orillas del boscoso lugar y detuvieron su andar a pocos metros.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto la pelinegra una vez más, nada perdía.

—Seguro —sentenció el contrario dispuesto a continuar.

_Y aquí es donde comprobamos que uno de nuestros queridos protagonistas es extremadamente valiente, posee gran coraje y una inmensa determinación._

_A la vez que la falta de sentido común en situaciones peligrosas, las inconfundibles ansias por la verdad y un adorable sentimiento suicida, a veces, nublan su juicio._

_Pero bueno, ¿qué sería la vida sin alguna de estas cualidades?_

_Probablemente segura y aburrida._

.

.

.

[1]Víbora común europea. El veneno de esta especie no es mortal para el ser humano. Sin embargo, si exista una respuesta anafiláctica puede tener múltiples síntomas como los que sufre Armin. Derivando incluso en una insuficiencia cardíaca (y por ende, la muerte).

[2]Las víboras de este tipo son comúnmente bicolores en tonalidades marrones. El patrón es de barras incompletas dorsales, las cuales son del tono más claro y tienen una distintiv oscura sobre la cabeza. Las melánicas son oscuras por completo.

[3]Muerte del tejido.

[4]todo lo que no pertenece a este cuerpo que venga a mi

[5]Ven a mí.

* * *

><p>Y eso sería todo por hoy. Espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo.<p>

Una acotación antes de despedirme. No sé si considerar la historia como "avance lento" pero si debo decir que la relación de todos los personajes no aparece espontáneamente, pues como es un AU (bastante complicado, por lo menos para mi) decidí darle a todo un "porque" por hilarante que parezca (hay magia, puedo hacer lo que quiera jajaja). Y otra cosa, creó que da la impresión de que no hay taaaanta magia pero bueno, eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Y un especial abrazó para Shadow! Gracias por molestarte en dejar rw, me hicieron muy feliz y me animaron a continuar con esto. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste.

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y yada yada. Peace.


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Hola gente bonita! Explicaciones y ademases a bajo. Por favor lean la que este destacada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno, bueno. Buen día samaritano, o buenas noches, no soy vidente._

_Es hora de continuar con mi relato, espero que aún no te hayas aburrido ¡ahora viene la mejor parte! No me creas, solo estoy tratando de llamar tu atención._

_Muy bien. Olvidemos lo que dije y volvamos a lo que nos incumbe._

_Ahora... ¿Dónde me quede? ¡Así! El señor Jaeger estaba dispuesto a adentrarse por sí solo en el bosque..._

Eren tomó un gran bocado de aire. Necesitaba encontrar todo el coraje y valor que existiera dentro de su ser, porque los nervios estaban inundando sus sentidos.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Mikasa lo miraba preocupada, realmente la chica no quería dejarlo ir solo a una segura catástrofe, según ella. Mikasa quería ir junto con él pero no podía dejar su puesto aunque quisiera. No podía arriesgarse por una segunda noche. El castaño le sonrió y tomó la mano de Mikasa con una de las suyas.

—Estaré bien. Volveré antes que te des cuenta —con sus palabras Eren intentaba calmar a su hermana y de paso a sí mismo.

Mikasa movió su mano de tal forma que ambos meñiques quedaran enlazados —. Es una promesa — susurró un poco más tranquila. No quería que nada malo le pasara a Eren, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber de Armin. Esperaba que ésta pesadilla terminará pronto.

Rompiendo el contacto de sus manos, Eren giró y sin una palabras más se adentró en su pequeña aventura.

Caminó sin rumbo por largo rato. Quizás al estar solo pudo apreciar mejor la atmósfera del lugar y su alrededor. Hostilidad. Curiosidad. Ira. Miedo. Incluso pánico y tristeza. Esas eran las emociones que lo embargaban. Eran increíbles los sentimientos que albergaba ese sitio. ¿Cuánta gente habría? ¿Serán amigables? ¿Temerosos? ¿Iracundos? Esta vez no quería saber. Sentía miradas sobre él, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, los sonidos de los animales nocturnos llenaban sus oídos y un agradable olor a tierra húmeda despertaba su olfato.

Era hora de la verdad.

—¿Alguien puede ayudarme? —su voz se escuchó bastante baja para su propio gusto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No podía dudar ahora! Lleno sus pulmones hasta donde estos le dieron y con determinación lo intentó una vez más —¡¿Alguien puede ayudarme?! —_«Maravilloso.»_ se felicitaba mentalmente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —la voz de un hombre vino desde sus espaldas, demasiado cerca para ser precisos. _«¡Mierda!» _corrigió mientras siguió su camino lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron.

_Un trauma de por vida._

Continuó buscando y gritando sin resultado. Estaba cansado y le faltaba el aire, pero no se rendiría. Alzo una vez más la voz pidiendo ayuda. Su propia voz le contesto, de la misma manera que la noche anterior: devolviendo la frase. _Bingo._

—¿I-Isabela...? —llamó Eren con cautela. La misma chica castaña de coletas apareció frente a él, solo que ahora salió de entre un par de arbustos. Se veía bastante molesta con su nariz y ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —preguntó irritada.

—Hanji m-...

—Pues es Isabel, no _Isabela —_corrigió la chica sacando la lengua a modo de ofensa.

—Lo lamento... —contesto Eren, algo apenado por su error.

—Ya. Tampoco es como si me fuera a morir por eso —dijo Isabel agitando sus manos —¿Y tú eres?

—¿Eh?

—¡Tu nombre! ¿O no tienes? Si no tienes te pondré uno yo misma...

—¡Eren! Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. —gritó el chico ante la actitud de Isabel. La chica no parecía en absoluto malvada o agresiva. Un poco loca quizás ¿sería pariente de la señorita Hanji?

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Eren —dijo Isabel al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano derecha y una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista su blanca dentadura. Eren estrecho sus manos y respondió quedamente para luego preguntar por Levi. La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, tal como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Era extraño. Cuando era niño siempre creyó que tuvo suerte al aventurarse en el bosque y no encontrarse con nada peligroso. Ahora que sabía parte de la verdad de todo el asunto estaba algo decepcionado. Toda su vida se imaginó que los cuentos de su madre eran ciertos. Y que los rumores que recorrían el reino también. Que en ese misterioso lugar podían habitar criaturas mágicas y maravillosas, pero a la vez peligrosas. Vanas ilusiones de niño.

Aun sentía ojos sobre él. Vigilándolo. Examinándolo. Seguía a Isabel de cerca. Lo último que necesitaba era perderse. La castaña caminaba animada, parecía como si estuviera marchando. Iba tarareando.

—Vi a tu amigo en la mañana —dijo Isabel cortando el hilo de pensamientos del castaño.

—¿Armin? —cuestionó Eren por saber de su amigo.

—Sí, sí. Él. Se veía mucho mejor. De hecho, estaba conversando con Petra cuando fui a la casa. Creo que estaban desayunando. Ahora esta consiente, así que supongo que se puede ir a casa. Anoche se veía realmente mal. Me sorprende que no lo hayan traído antes. Si hubiera sido yo...

Y la mujer continuó con su monólogo por el resto del viaje. Entre toda la palabrería que salía de su boca dijo varios nombres, Eren supuso que eran sus amigos. Pero por más que trataba de buscar entre sus palabras el nombre de Levi no lo encontraba. Pensó en preguntar por él, pero temía que la respuesta fuera otro no, como la de Hanji. ¿Por qué demonios tanta determinación por hallar a esa persona? Ni él lo sabía. Quizás solo quería agradecerle por aquella vez. Sí. Eso tenía que ser.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a su destino: la cabaña rodeada de flores.

Ambos jóvenes avanzaron hasta la entrada, pero en lugar de tocar, Isabel abrió la puerta con un estruendo e ingreso sin permiso.

— ¡Paquete para el enfermo! —grito a todo pulmón mientras alzaba los brazos al aire.

Eren, quien aún que estaba tras ella, pudo ver el interior gracias a su altura. Miró avergonzado a los presentes. En el interior del inmueble, sentados en la mesa principal, estaban tres hombres. Uno de ellos era un tipo delgado de pelo castaño. No estaba sorprendido por la entrada de la chica, de hecho miraba por la ventana ajeno al resto. Sin embargo, el otro desconocido parecía bastante molesto. Tenía arrugas muy marcadas en su rostro y por su expresión de enojo perecían destacarse más, si era posible. Su cabello era corto, rapado en los lados y rubio oscuro. Sus ojos eran pequeños, de color avellana y disparaban furia a los recién llegados. El último, pero no menos importante, era su rubio amigo: Armin. El chico se veía algo incómodo pero al ver la cara de Eren la expresión de Armin se relajó bastante y una diminuta sonrisa apareció.

— ¡Ar-...!

— ¿Por qué no me sorprendes que seas tú, pájara loca? —dijo uno de los tipos, interrumpiendo a Eren antes que formulará siquiera una palabra. El hombre con la mirada hecha una furia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Isabel —. ¿Es que no sabes modales? —preguntó a escasos centímetros de la chica.

— ¡Bah! Tú no eres mi jefe, imitación barata —contestó Isabel retando con la mirada al hombre, quien pareció enfurecer más por la falta de respeto.

—Mi nombre es Auruo. Ten un poco de respeto —siseó el hombre.

—Pues lo mismo va para ti. Un poco de respeto a tus mayores no te vendría mal, _imitación _

— ¡¿Por qué no t...?!

—Suficiente —intervino el castaño ajeno a la pelea. Éste se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la salida, en donde aún estaban Isabel, Auruo y Eren —Sean un poco más civilizados y compórtense. Por si no se habían dado cuenta hay invitados —dijo señalando a los forasteros, como les llamaban ellos ya que no pertenecían a su "pequeña comunidad". Pasó de todos los presentes dispuesto a salir de la cabaña pero se detuvo para mirar a Armin —. Debes esperar a Petra o Levi. Ellos te dirán si te puedes marchar. —Armin asintió con nerviosismo. Él hombre siguió su camino para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego de unos incómodos minutos Auruo murmuró algo ininteligible e imitó al chico. Le dirigió una mirada de odio a Isabel, quien solo le sacó la lengua y luego miró a Eren. Este se cohibió un poco ante la situación. Parecía que el tipo quisiera matarlo con la mirada ¿Acaso hizo algo que ofendiera al hombre? Vaya a saber. Cuando Auruo finalmente se fue cerrando la puerta tras él, el ambiente se alivianó enormemente. Isabel caminó hacia la mesa y tomó asiente junto a Armin, quien se levantó para ir a saludar a su amigo. Eren fue al encuentro con Armin. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente se echaron a reír y se abrazaron. Eren estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera con vida y Armin estaba más tranquilo de no estar solo en ese extraño y desconocido lugar.

—Que ternura —escucharon la voz de Isabel y ambos se distanciaron con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Vengan a sentarse. No creo que quieran esperar ahí de pie.

Cierto. Debían esperar a que Petra o Levi llegaran. Ambos forasteros se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Isabel. Eren tomó una de las sillas junto a ella y Armin se sentó al lado de éste, quedando frente a la chica. Entablaron una conversación bastante amena, más que nada era Isabel quien preguntaba y los chicos respondían.

* * *

><p>El cielo nocturno se alzaba en lo alto. Las estrellas brillaban en todo su resplandor iluminando el rostro de una chica en la ventana de su dormitorio. Su rostro reflejaba algo de tristeza. La mujer estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, una pequeña vela que emitía una luz muy débil la ayudaba a concentrarse en su lectura. Se supone que debería estar en su cama, durmiendo. Pero no lograba conciliar el sueño y leer no le estaba surtiendo efecto. Levantó la vista y admiro el firmamento nocturno esperando encontrar la luna. Lástima. Desde su alcoba no podía apreciarla. Intentó retomar el libro para que sus pensamientos no divagaran más de lo debido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Temerosa de que pudiera ser su padre o una de las chismosas criadas, corrió hasta su cama y de un salto se escondió bajo las mantas. <em>«¡La vela!»<em> pensó con temor. Oyó como la puerta chirreaba al ser abierta y alguien entraba. La mujer estaba en posición fetal bajo las sabanas e intentaba no mover un musculo, para que el intruso pensara que estaba dormida.

—Alteza, sabe que no debe leer con esta luz. Podría arruinar su vista —la voz de una mujer resonó en la habitación a la vez que la puerta era cerrada.

La chica de la cama se incorporó y se sentó sobre ésta. La recién llegada prendió un candelero con cinco velas para que la luz naranja se expandiera de mejor manera. Dejo el objeto de luz en la mesa de noche y se acercó a la ventana para tomar el libro que dejó la otra joven.

—¿Un diario de vida? —con el libro en mano se acercó a la gran cama y se acomodó junto a ésta en un pequeño taburete que estaba cerca.

—Era de mi hermana mayor... —contesto observando a la mujer sentada a un lado. Gracias a la luz podía fijarse mejor en sus rasgos. Su cabello castaño como siempre atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos color café recorrían el diario que estaba en sus manos. Su piel bronceada no escondía las pecas que adornaban su rostro. La mujer sonrió y volvió a hablar —. Ymir, ¿Qué te he dicho cuando estamos a solas?

La pecosa miró a quien pronunció su nombre y rodó los ojos con gracia —. "Por favor llámame por mi nombre" —Ymir trató de imitar la voz de su princesa lo mejor que pudo —. Como quieras, Historia.

Historia no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, le gustaba estar con Ymir. La chica llegó a su vida cuando cumplió sus dieciséis años de vida, lo que en el reino de Rose significaba la mayoría de edad. Como tal, su padre le dio a elegir quien sería el soldado que cuidaría sus espaldas. Debía ser un caballero que no hubiera jurado lealtad al rey, ya que si la vida de la princesa estuviera en peligro éste debería privilegiar la vida de su alteza antes que la del monarca. Por esta razón los soldados disponibles eran todos novatos. Entre las filas ya había mujeres entrenadas, por lo que sus opciones no eran tan reducidas. Pero Historia no solo quería alguien que pudiera matar con la vista a quien se acercara a menos de tres metros de ella. Quería alguien en quien poder confiar, tanto su vida como sus pensamientos. Sí, resultaba muy cursi su manera de pensar. Ella misma lo admitía. Pero era lo que más deseaba.

Cuando era pequeña tenía prohibido salir sola de palacio, por lo que nunca pudo tener amigos de su edad. Había un niño un año mayor que ella, Eren Jaeger, quien era el hijo de una cocinera. Jugaba con él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de escabullirse de su nodriza. Incluso hubo un tiempo que la hermana adoptiva de Eren, Mikasa Ackerman, iba al castillo y jugaban los tres juntos. Sin embargo, cuando Historia supo que su hermana había partido de este mundo sus ánimos decayeron significativamente. Pasaba todas sus horas libres en la biblioteca o en su alcoba. Y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ir peor, unos meses después de la muerte de Frida, el reino de Sina atacó aprovechando la debilidad emocional del gobernante de Rose. Jamás pudo formar una verdadera amistad con alguien. Su vida se construyó en esos gruesos muros de fría piedra.

Y entonces apareció ella. Ymir. El día que debía elegir a su caballero Ymir estaba en la filas. La mujer permanecía firme mientras Historia se paseaba entre todos los soldados. Historia creía que era imposible llegar y escoger a alguien y pretender que confiaras plenamente en ese desconocido. Pero estaba equivocada. Se acercó a la mujer y le pidió que se arrodillara. Pudo oír a su padre susurrar a sus espaldas _"¿Estas segura?"._ Historia no contestó, simplemente se limitó a nombrar a Ymir como su nueva guardia y ésta recitó el juramento que prometía lealtad hacía su princesa.

Los primeros meses fueron estrictamente protocolares. Ymir la escoltaba a donde su alteza deseará. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, excepto cuando Historia estaba en su habitación. Con el tiempo se fueron conociendo mejor la una a la otra. Historia descubrió que Ymir solía decir comentarios crueles pero graciosos para ella misma, pero lo hacía sin intención de herir al resto. También se fijaba que la soldado odiaba usar la armadura, prefería vestir prendas ligeras. Pero algo que nunca pudo saber, y todavía se pregunta, es el pasado de su guardia.

Ymir aprendió que a Historia realmente le incomodaba que fueran tan formales con ella, aunque no lo demostrara. Conoció a la chica que odiaba las fiestas pomposas y desperdicios de recursos mientras que su pueblo tenía que sobrevivir con lo mínimo. Lograron comprenderse mutuamente, pero aun no lograban afianzar el lazo que las unía. Hasta que una noche como cualquier otra, Ymir fue hasta la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua. Caminando de vuelta a su alcoba escuchó sollozos venir de los aposentos de la princesa Reiss. Alterada, entró sin aviso previo encontrando a Historia sola, sentada sobre la cama. La rubia tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y su rostro escondido en ellas. La pecosa cerró la puerta tras sí y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose junto a Historia para abrazarla. No dijo nada. No hacía falta. Ymir se quedó a su lado hasta que ambas cayeron rendidas ante el sueño. A la mañana siguiente el despertar fue un tanto incomodo pero terminaron por reírse de la extraña situación. Con el tiempo Ymir sabría el porqué de las lágrimas de Historia, e Historia esperaba saber el proceder de Ymir.

—… así que al final lo maté —finalizó Ymir mientras jugaba con el diario en sus manos.

— ¿Qué? —Historia trató de procesar la última frase de su amiga pero le fue imposible.

— ¡Lo sabía! —alegó la soldado dejando el libro en la mesa de noche para tomar una de las almohadas y golpear a la rubia con ella —. Ni siquiera me prestabas atención, pequeña arpía —dijo Ymir mientras arremetía contra la princesa.

— ¡Ya Ymir! Lo lamento —dijo Historia riendo con fuerza —. Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo. Para. ¡Para! —pedía clemencia.

Los golpes se detuvieron. Ymir estaba de rodillas junto a Historia, que había quedado de lado por el ataque. La soldado la miraba insistentemente con una mirada de preocupación —. ¿Podrás dormir ahora? —preguntó en voz baja.

Historia sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga —. Sí. Estaré bien, tranquila.

Ymir se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Historia a acomodarse en ésta nuevamente. Arreglo las mantas que se habían descuadrado y arropo a su princesa, quien rió ante la actitud de su amiga. Ymir arrugó un poco la nariz y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Terminó su tarea, tomó el candelero dejando solo la pequeña vela en la ventana y se dirigió a la salida.

—Ymir... —pero la voz de la rubia llamándola detuvo su andar. Historia había tomado el diario de Frida y pasaba las hojas sin detenerse en ninguna en específico —... nada. Es una tontería —. Historia sonrió divertida por sus pensamientos y dejó el diario donde estaba.

Ymir la miró con duda, ahora era ella quien no podría dormir por la intriga de la frase que nunca se pronunció. Suspiró cansada y se despidió deseando buenas noches a la princesa Reiss, mientras retomaba su camino cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Historia se despidió de la nada, se acurruco y cerró sus ojos para caer en brazos de Morfeo. Entonces recordó la vela encendida. Debía apagarla. Es preferible un par de segundo de frío que provocar un incendio. Abrió sus orbes y se incorporó solo para descubrir que la llama ya estaba extinguida. Extraño. Estaba segura que aún quedaba cera y mecha para que ardiera otra hora más... Quizás fue una corriente de aire...

_Quizás..._

* * *

><p>Era pasada la medianoche. En medio del silencio y la oscuridad se lograba oír el ulular de las lechuzas, el aullido de algún canino a la luna y el cabalgar de los caballeros de la guardia nocturna. El frío de las noches de invierno no perdonaría a nadie que estuviera fuera de su morada sin la adecuada protección, y eso lo sabía muy bien la gente del reino. Una pequeña aldea ubicada en los límites de Rose estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de una casa de dónde provenían leves quejidos de dolor. En dicho pueblo casi todas las viviendas estaban a oscuras, los aldeanos descansaban luego de sus largos días de trabajo en el campo, ya sea como agricultores, ganaderos o niños que han jugado desde el amanecer. La gente de este pueblo se caracterizaba por ser cálida y humilde, aprendieron a compartir lo poco que tenían con aquel que nada poseía. Al ser una aldea en los límites, muchos migrantes cruzaban por ese lugar, por lo que la hospitalidad también era algo común.<p>

Durante el ataque de Sina, muchas persona iban y venían, pero pocos fueron los que adoptaron al pueblo como su nuevo hogar. Junto a los nuevos aldeanos todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero el destino dio un abrupto giro en las vidas de estas personas cuando una extraña enfermedad apareció en el pueblo. Comenzó por afectar a un niño, Maya Harrison. Como todo niño, Maya salía a jugar todas las tardes con los otros infantes de la aldea, pero ese día luego del almuerzo Maya no tenía ánimos de jugar porque su estómago dolía como mil demonios. Los siguientes dos días el dolor no disminuyó y una gran fiebre venía como relámpago y desaparecía como tal. Al cuarto día el dolor disminuyo hasta esfumarse por completo, pero la alta temperatura oscilante de su cuerpo perduraba. Había momentos en que Maya recibía las visitas de sus amigos con mucho ánimo y podía entablar conversaciones congruentes, pero también tenía sus momentos delirantes por las altas fiebres y hasta pérdida de la conciencia. La noche del quinto día Maya partió de este mundo en sus sueños. Sus padres lloraron sin consuelo por su primogénito y el pueblo comenzó un luto de una semana por la perdida. Lamentablemente la semana no terminó cuando otro niño cayó en cama con los mismos síntomas del pequeño Maya. Y así pasaron los meses. Los pueblerinos se enfermaron uno por uno. Cuando fallecía uno, el siguiente enfermo se presentaba a los dos días después. Primero eran solo los niños, luego fueron hombres y mujeres adultos por igual. Los habitantes no entendían cómo semejante catástrofe pudiera azotar a su pueblo. El Creador sabe que ellos no eran malas personas.

Desesperados por esta desafortunada situación, enviaron a uno de los jóvenes al palacio de su monarca, Rhodes Reiss. En cuanto el rey recibió la misiva del pueblo, envió a su mejor médico, el señor Grisha Jaeger, para dar solución a las aflicciones de sus súbditos. Pero si debemos ser sinceros, en esta cuestión el rey Reiss estaba más preocupado de que esto fuera, de alguna manera, contagioso y se convirtiera en la plaga de su reino. Y al final su fin.

Grisha Jaeger, adorado padre y esposo, médico de la corte de Rose. Era un hombre serio que amaba su trabajo. Descubrir el funcionamiento de la máquina que era el ser humano era una de sus pasiones y cuidar el bien estar de su familia era otra. Estudió junto a su abuelo el arte de la anatomía y biología humana. Para cuando su abuelo estuvo muy viejo y cansado para continuar sus labores, él tomo su puesto. Ahora el destino, o el rey, lo habían traído a ese pueblo. Ya era su tercera semana en ese lugar, y su paciente número cuatro se encontraba gimiendo en sus sueños por el dolor tenía. Cuando llegó a la aldea era la misma historia que el joven les había contado en palacio: La mujer que había enfermado hace un par de días se encontraba sin dolor pero con su cuerpo ardiendo en fiebre. Grisha supo desde el momento que escucho los síntomas que es lo que podría ser, pero verlo con sus propios ojos corroboró sus suposiciones. Lo que aquejaba a los enfermos era nada menos que la llamada Pasión Ilíaca[1]. Para desgracia de los afectados, la única cura conocida por los médicos en este tiempo era la muerte. Pero había algo que no pasaba desapercibido para el señor Jaeger, algo demasiado extraño. Él, junto a un grupo de médicos de todos los reinos reconocidos, habían llegado al consenso de que la Pasión Ilíaca no era contagiosa. Todos los casos vistos y descritos a través de la historia habían sido casos aislados, donde las comunidades que albergan a quienes padecen esta enfermedad no presentan más casos durante algún tiempo.

—La fiebre volvió a bajar —dijo alguien informando sobre el estado del actual paciente.

La voz de una mujer fue la que interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre este dilema. Grisha se concentró en anotar el cambio del hombre que en estos momentos era atendido por la mujer que le habló.

—Gracias, Annie —dijo Grisha girando su cabeza para ver como la joven cambiaba los paños húmedos que mantenían tibio el cuerpo del hombre en la cama.

El actual enfermo del pueblo se trataba de un hombre mayor, quien tendría alrededor de unos sesenta años. No tenía hijos y su esposa había fallecido hace un par de años. Pero debido a la guerra contra Sina había adoptado de cierta forma a una joven inmigrante quien había perdido todo.

Annie Leonhardt era el nombre de la joven que acompañaba al anciano. No era muy conversadora, pero aceptó informarle de cada pequeño cambio que tuviera el paciente al señor Jaeger. Ya era la tercera noche del anciano con la enfermedad y lo único que parecía cambiar era la intensidad del dolor y la fiebre a una cada vez de mayor grado. Era cuestión de tiempo antes que el hombre pasara a otra vida.

Por lo que había escuchado Grisha del resto de los aldeanos, Annie quedo huérfana en medio de la guerra, cuando tenía solo catorce años. Un grupo de bandidos atacó su pueblo natal destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo la vida de muchas de las personas que vivían en ese lugar. El padre de Annie, y al parecer su único familiar, dio hasta su último aliento para que su hija tuviera tiempo de escapar del lugar. Con el tiempo, Annie se unió a un grupo de migrantes que viajaban hacia algún reino del suroeste. Cuando pasaron por ese humilde pueblo de en los límites de Rose, Annie decidió quedarse, encantada por la tranquilidad y paz que destilaba el lugar. El anciano y su esposa acogieron a la joven en su casa, como si fuera la hija que volviera luego de años a su hogar.

— ¿Él no va a sobrevivir, verdad? —preguntó Annie con un rostro inmutable que contemplaba al hombre de la cama.

Grisha miró a la chica. Le daba la impresión que ella ya sabía la respuesta. No podía imaginar por todo lo que había pasado esa chica. Annie cursaba sus veinte este invierno, pero en sus ojos se lograba distinguir como la vida había logrado envejecer su alma, empujándola una y otra vez al abismo de la soledad. Y lucía como un ciclo sin fin, porque la partida de ese hombre postrado en la vieja cama era inminente. ¿Cómo animar a una persona para que continuara su vida de esta manera? Grisha perdió a sus padres de manera natural, así que fue más fácil afrontar la muerte de ellos. Hubo una época en la cual casi pierde al amor de su vida, y el solo hecho de tener que asimilar que eso ocurriría había sido devastador para él. No podía imaginar el dolor de Annie y ella tampoco lo quería, o no podía, expresarlo.

—Es hora de que vayas a descansar —dijo Grisha levantándose del improvisado escritorio que construía en la casa de cada paciente. Annie lo miró somnolienta pero se negó —. Vamos, vete a la cama. Tus ojeras comienzan a notarse. —insistió el hombre. En algún lugar de su mente creyó que le hablaba a su hijo.

Annie lo meditó mientras observaba el rostro del hombre en la cama. ¿Y si se iba cuando ella no estuviera?

»Él no ira a ningún a lado. Su estado sigue igual que ayer... estará aquí cuando despiertes. —Annie miró al señor Jaeger con sentimientos mezclados expresados en su mirada. Se sentía aliviada de que al anciano le quedara tiempo en su reloj, pero triste por hecho de que su enfermedad parecía no tener retorno.

—Esta bien. —Aceptó finalmente. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y tomó el cubo con agua que utilizaba para enfriar los paños —. Pero cambiaré el agua, ya no está helada. —Grisha asintió y Annie salió de la casa en busca de agua.

Como una de sus tareas, Grisha inspeccionó el estado de su paciente. El Hombre dormía con una mueca de angustia y dolor. Annie tenía razón. En comparación con esta tarde, su fiebre había disminuido bastante. Tocó su abdomen suavemente recibiendo quejas por parte del enfermo, quien tenía las manos en puños y las piernas recogidas para aminorar el dolor de forma instintiva. Grisha volvió al escritorio. Necesitaba escribir todo lo observado. Recopilaba todas las reacciones y cambios en una bitácora, para luego compararlas e intentar buscar patrones que concordaran y lograr resolver todo este extraño asunto de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible.

Annie regresó con el cubo lleno de agua fresca.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a Shingashina? Ya sabes... la ciudad que rodea el castillo del rey. —La pregunta de Grisha fue totalmente inesperada para Annie, quien por la sorpresa dejó caer el cubo al suelo derramando toda el agua que contenía.

—Lo siento... —dijo Annie volviendo a la realidad —. Yo... limpiaré esto... —Grisha rio por el actuar de la joven y luego continuó con su trabajo. Mañana tendría tiempo de tocar el tema de nuevo. La propuesta había surgido en la mente de Grisha como una forma de alentar a la joven. Conocer nuevos lugares y gente sería una buena manera de seguir adelante y rehacer su vida una vez más.

Annie volvió con un montón de trapos para secar el desastre que había causado. Limpió todo lo que vio a su paso pero cuando se agacho para recoger el cubo se percató de que el agua había escurrido hasta debajo de la cama. Cansada y molesta tomó un paño seco y una vela que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, para poder ver hasta donde había corrido el agua. El gesto de su cara fue una gran interrogante cuando, por la luz que daba la pequeña flama, pudo ver un extraño objeto colgando de la cama del anciano.

— ¿Señor Jaeger...? —llamó Annie al no saber qué era eso —. ¿Podría venir? Creo que... ¿encontré algo? —Annie hablaba con un tono de duda en cada palabra que emitía al no saber si era importante o no lo que encontró.

—Déjame ver... —Annie se hizo a un lado mientras señalaba el objeto. Grisha estiró su mano izquierda para arrancarlo, ya que la cosa estaba atada al esqueleto de la cama —. ¿Pero qué demonios...?

* * *

><p>El ambiente dentro de la cabaña en medio del bosque era realmente agradable. Isabel hablaba sin parar sobre cómo era vivir allí. Básicamente solo decía lo mal que se llevaba con algunos y lo bello que era el bosque en cualquier estación del año.<p>

Especificó su relación con el tal Auruo Brossard, la cual era bastante mala si es que no se había notado. Isabel había intentado llevarse bien con el hombre cuando su hermano se lo presentó, pero le fue imposible con la arrogancia de Auruo emergiendo a flor de piel. También hablo sobre el otro chico que estaba en la cabaña junto con Armin, Farlan Church. Farlan era un joven bastante reservado, pero llegaron al bosque prácticamente al mismo tiempo, por esto su amistad se había dado con bastante naturalidad. Armin le preguntó sobre la chica que lo había estado cuidando durante la mañana. Isabel dijo que su nombre era Petra Ral. Al parecer Petra fue la última en unirse al grupo. El hermano de Isabel fue quien la encontró perdida y asustada cerca de un gran lago en el interior del bosque. Petra, quien era naturalmente amable y cariñosa, no podía ver a un animal sufrir y no hacer nada al respecto. Frente a esto Isabel se hizo muy apegada a Petra, llegando a considerarse las mejores amigas. Isabel también hablo sobre otros dos sujetos que forman parte de su círculo de amistad, que por obligación incluía a Auruo.

— ¿Quién es tu hermano? —preguntó Eren. En su monologo Isabel mencionó considerablemente a su hermano, y como era obvio, Eren estaba curioso hasta la médula.

— ¿Eh? Pensé que lo había dicho —se rio por su torpeza —. Mi herman-... —sin previo aviso Isabel se levantó de su silla asustando a los dos chicos que compartían la mesa. Su miraba estaba fija en la ventana cubierta por la tela, que impedía la vista al exterior, pero de todas manera su mirada era insistente —. Tengo que irme. —Caminó hasta la puerta sin dar más explicaciones y se marchó.

Eren y Armin no entendían absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido. Era una competencia para ver quien estaba más perplejo que el otro. Se miraron tratando de hallar una respuesta coherente, y en esto Armin fue el más rápido.

—Quizás... ¿tuvo que ir al baño? —dijo Armin levantando sus hombros. Eren pareció convencerse con la explicación y se acomodó en su silla para hablar de mejor manera con su amigo.

—Cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Eren con preocupación en su voz.

—La verdad es que no... —Armin sonrió para calmar a su amigo y rectificar que todo estaba bien —. Tengo un poco de comezón en la pierna que me mordió esa serpiente, pero... —dudo si continuar o no y terminó perdiéndose en un debate interno.

—Pero...? —insistió Eren chispeando sus dedos. Conocía a Armin desde pequeños y sabía que el rubio a veces se perdía en su mundo.

—Perdón. —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca —. Bueno, estoy seguro que esa cosa me mordió la pierna derecha pero... no tengo ningún rastro de eso —terminó mirando su pierna una vez más para cerciorarse de que no estaba equivocado.

—Si pudo curarte de ese mortal veneno, no me sorprendería que te quitara hasta la mordida —razonó Eren un poco aburrido. Para ser sincero el esperaba algo más, pero todo parecía tan condenadamente normal que preferiría no haber entrado al bosque y haber conservado las ilusiones. Bufó molesto y se recostó sobre la mesa.

—Creo que tienes razón... —dijo Armin viendo el ánimo de su amigo. Lo más probable es que la conversación terminara ahí —. Además la señorita Petra fue muy amable, no debería pensar mal de ella.

Eren seguía con la mejilla pegada en la mesa cuando su mente, luego de un par de minutos, al fin, colocó todas las piezas del rompecabezas en su lugar. Claro, aun le faltaban, pero tenía las suficientes para notar que algo no estaba bien.

—Espera... ¿el anciano no estaba contigo? —preguntó Eren intrigado levantando su rostro.

— ¿Anciano? —repitió Armin confundido.

—Bajito, encorvado, con barba, canoso, arrugas, con una cara de pocos amigos... —Eren comenzó a describir al hombre como él lo recordaba.

Armin arrugó un poco la nariz al tratar de recordar si había visto a alguien con las características que describía su amigo —. La verdad es que desperté pasado el mediodía y la señorita Petra era la única persona conmigo... no recuerdo haber visto a ningún anciano... —finalizó mirando a Eren, quien no entendía nada. Si el hombre que los recibió vivía en esa antigua cabaña, ¿por qué desaparecer todo el día? Está bien, había un extraño invadiendo su territorio, pero no era para tanto, ¿no? El viejo se veía amargado y antisocial pero nunca creyó que fuera para abandonar a su paciente. Además en todo lo que había hablado la tal Isabel, que no había sido poco, jamás mencionó a Levi, que era supuestamente el nombre del hombre.

—Viejo amargado... —murmuro Eren volviendo a su posición anterior.

La risa de Armin, aunque fue bajita, se escuchó en el silencio de la casa. Su amigo se veía algo molesto y decaído y él tenía la certeza de saber el porqué. Pero si Armin era sincero consigo mismo, se alegraba de sobremanera que todos los cuentos de hadas que le contaban a Eren y que luego Eren se los contaba a ellos, no fueran realidad. Primero, y tenía que ser honesto, si existieran todas esas criaturas mágicas, en especial las brujas, no vivirían para contarlo. A medida que Armin fue creciendo y tomando conciencia de todo lo que ocurría en su entorno, llegó a la conclusión de que la caza de seres mágicos fue toda una farsa por parte del gobernante de Rose para darle falsa seguridad a sus súbditos y de esa manera obtener de manera más rápida y fácil su lealtad. Claro está que Armin jamás ha compartido estos pensamientos con nadie. Bueno, con una sola persona y fue con Hanji, pero ella aseguro que de su boca jamás saldría nada de eso, porque si la persona equivocada se llegara a enterar, el Creador sabe que su cabeza rodaría al infierno. Y segundo, le preocupaba la vida de Eren. Como caballero de Rose, Eren hizo un juramento frente a la corte del reino, jurando lealtad y obediencia absoluta frente a una turba de incompetentes, según Armin, y Eren cumpliría con su palabra aunque eso le costará la vida. He ahí el problema. Uno de los mandatos que más recalcaba el rey era el informar de todo ser practicante de las artes oscuras. Si Armin creía conocer a Eren lo suficiente, tenía la certeza de que el joven soldado presentaría un informe completo a sus superiores, pero también intentaría proteger a aquellos que él considerara que no son un peligro para la sociedad en la que viven. Lamentablemente Armin sabía cómo terminaría esa hipotética situación: Eren sería acusado de conspiración junto a todos los demás.

Eren le había explicado a su amigo todo lo que Hanji dijo sobre el bosque, quienes vivían ahí y el porqué. Armin comprendió que Eren no diría nada en esta ocasión por sus amigos, ya que si una sola palabra salía de la boca de cualquiera de ellos todos irían al calabozo o, en el peor de los casos, a la orca. Desde los que entraron a la zona prohibida hasta quienes vivían ahí.

El chirrido que provocó la silla de Eren despertó a Armin de su monologo mental. El soldado se levantó de su asiento para ir a curiosear los libros y matar así el tiempo. Los libros iban desde narraciones de tipo ficticias hasta libros de herbología y biología. Había algunos que contaban la historia de la formación de Rose y otros reinos aledaños pero el que llamo la atención de Eren fue un libro pequeño de encuadernación de cuero rojo. No tenía título, pero al ojearlo era simple darse cuenta que se trataba de un libro de cuentos infantiles. Le pareció raro que un anciano agrio tuviera tal clase de libros y una risita se le escapó al pensar en el viejo leyendo eso. Siguió pasando las páginas y pudo notar varios cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeño. Uno en especial pidió a gritos su atención. La historia llevaba por título: El camino de las almas. Se trataba de un cuento de amor entre uno de los espíritus de la naturaleza y un humano. Recordó que cuando se la contó a Mikasa ésta quedo fascinada y estuvo días insistiendo que fueran a preguntar a los adultos si era real o no.

—Mikasa... —dijo Eren pensando en lo tierna que era la chica en su infancia. Ahora daba miedo, con su genio agresivo y esa aura asesina cuando se enfadaba... — ¡Mierda! —Gritó asustando a Armin —Me olvide de Mikasa... me va a matar —dijo pensando en la promesa que le hizo antes de entrar a buscar a Armin.

Demonios. Y para rematar, el tiempo pasaba y nadie aparecía por esa maldita cabaña. Eren quería tirarse al suelo y arrancarse el cabello. Después de todo, si no lo hacía él de seguro Mikasa lo haría.

* * *

><p>En lo profundo del bosque, donde para cualquier habitante de Rose era imposible llegar, ya sea por lo complejo y laberíntico de la zona o por el miedo que causaban los animales nocturnos que merodeaban el área, sumado al tétrico silbido que provocaba el viento al pasar por entre los árboles. En ese lugar, una gran laguna de forma irregular y profundas aguas dulces se escondía por los árboles que le rodeaban desde todos los ángulos, vegetación tan antigua como la memoria de aquel reino. Cerca de la orilla un par de troncos huecos y cubiertos por musgos reposaban albergando una variada gama de insectos y animales pequeños. Junto a estos había una enorme roca, conocida como "errática"[2], la cual fácilmente tendría una altura de más de cinco metros. Sentado sobre esta se encontraba una persona. Lucía bastante joven. Estaba con las rodillas flexionadas y pegadas al pecho con sus brazos rodeándolas. Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte del lago. La luna se reflejaba en las aguas iluminando el pálido rostro del hombre. Sus ojos de un bello color oliva comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el movimiento de un objeto que dejaba halos en el agua. Los halos desaparecieron de la vista del hombre, esfumándose bajo la piedra.<p>

Un chapoteo se escuchó proveniente del lago.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio cuando una criatura transparente apareció a una distancia prudente del hombre. La criatura tenía una forma humanoide muy difusa ya que su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de agua. Se lograba diferenciar un rostro con grandes ojos, sin iris ni pupila, solo esclerótica. Su boca formaba una gran y espeluznante sonrisa que no inmuto al hombre. Sus brazos se movían invitando al contrario para que se acercara y jugaran. Todo el resto del cuerpo y, lo que simulaba ser cabello, lucía como un río recorriendo una colina. No medía más de treinta centímetros.

El extraño sacudió su cabeza declinando la invitación de la criatura.

—No estoy con ánimos de jugar pequeña...

La criatura se acercó más, hasta tocar los pies del humano. Tironeo de su camisa para que el hombre bajara su mano, y esta accedió a la petición de la pequeña. El pequeño ser subió por el brazo del hombre hasta llegar a su hombro y acomodarse en ese lugar.

Ambos siguieron admirando el paisaje en silencio. Se escucharon más chapoteos, pero en las aguas solo se veían los halos que dejaban las cosas al pasar. La criatura se acercó al oído del hombre y susurró: _—It's time to play, Levi. [3]_

—Es hora de dormir, _spirit_ —rebatió Levi con un tono cansado.

—Dudo que puedas dormir con extraños en tu casa —dijo una voz a las espaldas de Levi.

Levi suspiró —. ¿Todavía no se largan? —preguntó irritado.

—No. —contestó el recién llegado —. Me dijiste que el "mocoso rubio" —dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus manos —no podía irse sin tu permiso o el de Petra.

— ¿Y en donde esta Petra?

—Santa Petra ayudando a la familia de lobos que vive al Este del bosque. La madre de los cachorros se vio envuelta en una pelea con un oso pardo por defender a sus crías y-...

—Cállate Farlan. Te pregunte donde estaba, no sus milagros —corto Levi siguiendo el juego de Farlan al tratar a la mujer como beata. Suspiró cansado, al fin y al cabo era culpa de él mismo que los forasteros siguieran en su hogar —. Diles que se larguen. El mocoso rubio está intacto, pero yo ya no aguanto más. —Levi no había dormido desde la noche anterior, cuando llegaron los invasores.

—Entendido. —contestó Farlan, pero no se retiró, parecía tener algo más que decir y Levi se dio cuenta. Bufó lo suficientemente alto para que el contrario lograra escucharlo.

Tomó al pequeño ser en su mano y caminó hasta la orilla de la roca para indicarle que saltara al lago. La criatura se negó y volvió a escalar a su hombro. Levi no podía hacer más nada por lo que se dio media vuelta para bajar y hablar con Farlan cara a cara. Claramente no era prudente saltar desde semejante altura, era mejor bajar de la misma forma en la que subió. Alzó ambas manos y comenzó a moverla de tal manera que simulara dirigir una pequeña orquesta. La criatura miraba encantada como las piedras que estaban en la tierra se elevaban y enfilaban una en una formando una escalera que iba desde la cima de la gran roca hasta el suelo. Levi bajo con cuidado, tratando de no resbalar en cada paso que daba. Tocó tierra sin un rasguño y las piedras cayeron a sus lugares originales, no lastimando a nada ni nadie a su paso. La pequeña criatura rompió el silencio de la noche con una tenue risa, que solo Levi pudo oír.

—Habla —ordenó Levi a Farlan.

—La mujer que venía con los forasteros intentó ingresar al bosque. Sola. —Informó Farlan tranquilamente —Avise a Isabel para que vigilara a la invasora, no fue difícil hacer que volviera por donde ingres-... —Farlan dejo de hablar al notar que Levi no ponía atención a lo que decía.

El azabache estaba concentrado en quitar la tierra que se acumuló en sus ropas y, por consecuencia de limpiar sus ropas, en sus manos. La criatura que estaba sentada en su hombro formó una burbuja de agua de tamaño considerable y flotó hasta las manos de Levi, quien las estiró para que el pequeño ser pudiera limpiarlas. El agua corría entre los dedos, la palma y el dorso de cada extremidad de Levi quitando todo rastro de suciedad visible. Al terminar la criatura dejo caer el agua al suelo y volvió a su lugar en el hombro de Levi.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Levi revisando sus manos.

—Ya que preguntas... —Farlan lucía bastante incómodo. Sus ojos viajan por todo el lugar tratando de evitar a Levi y sus labios estaban torcidos —. La mujer llevaba la armadura de los caballeros de Rose.

Apenas terminó la frase la criatura se escabullo aterrada entre los matorrales en dirección al lago. No había sido por lo que dijo Farlan, a ellos no les afectaba la presencia de alguien que ni siquiera podía verlos, pero el aura de ira que desprendía Levi podía asustar hasta el más feroz animal. Levi se colocó la capucha de la capa y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar.

—Muévete —ordenó con un tono profundo y hostil. Farlan no dudó en seguir el paso del contrario a una distancia considerable, sabía cómo era Levi cuando se enojaba y también sabía que las palabras eran más hirientes que los golpes. No quería ser él quien recibiera toda la mierda del pequeño.

_¡Ay, Levi! Si los insultos y miradas mataran serías acusado de asesinato en serie._

_._

_._

_._

[1] Conocida en estos días como apendicitis. Lo que le ocurre a las personas es un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho del vientre bajo, que con normalidad se confunde con dolor de estómago. Pasados unos días (Unos dos días. Lo digo por experiencia propia), y si no se opera, el apéndice explota, lo que llamamos una peritonitis. Aquí es cuando el dolor desaparece, los fluidos liberados provocan una sepsis generalizada y el paciente muerte. (puede ser más detallista pero no lo creo necesario xD)

[2] Son rocas relativamente grandes (si buscan imágenes se darán una idea) que no pertenecen a la zona en donde estan ubicadas. Fueron trasladadas por hielo glacial y luego quedaron ahí cuando este se derritió.

[3] Es hora de jugar, Levi.

* * *

><p>Ya, por donde empiezo...<p>

**Primero que nada debo aclarar algo sobre el fic: Todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo de los espíritus de la naturaleza le pertenece al comic de mi mejor amiga (que lamentablemente no lo encontraran online :c) más adelante habrá explicaciones y etcéteras, pero todos los créditos pertenecen a ella y mis más sinceros agradecimientos por su ayuda!**

**Segundo: Este fic es Ereri/Riren. Sí, ambos. **Más adelante entenderán el por qué jajaja ;D

Ahora los demáses. Empece a trabajar (Justo el 1) y estoy trabajando de corrido y estoy muerta de sueño (así que perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica) y no me da para escribir tan seguido porque no tengo ánimos... pero eso no significa que dejare de hacerlo, solo que me demorare más de lo que tenia planeado. Y eso sería todo. Gracias a los que dejan rw! me animan a seguir a pesar de mi cansancio, en serio. Un beso y un abrazo y que tengan un excelente año!

Peace.


End file.
